


Free Spirit

by HufflePuffRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Boob Grabbing, But he's only soft for you, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eye Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kylo is also an ass, Modern AU, Modern Era, Multiple Orgasms, Nah my boyfriend crazy he kills people, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader had a troubled past, Rough Kissing, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some soft boi Kylo, Stormtroopers are modern day security, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You live in New York, ass grabbing, but a lovable ass, kylo is rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffRen/pseuds/HufflePuffRen
Summary: You spent your early days as a flight attendant for commercial airlines only. But when a new position opened up to work as a private flight attendant for one of New York's richest business men, you couldn't pass up the opportunity. You were excited for all of the new adventures this flashy position would bring, but your new employer had different adventures in mind.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 71
Kudos: 196





	1. How Bad Can It Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fic EVER! It feels pretty surreal to finally post this. It's been a work in the making for over a month now but I'm super excited to share it with you all! Just some quick notes: I've never been to New York or worked as a flight attendant so if you have lived in New York or have been a flight attendant...please don't come for my neck I'm really trying for you guys! I may sound like a total tourist so if you have any tips on how to make this better as a New York AU please let me know! This fic is also a Kylo and female reader insert so reader will be referred to as she/her and has feminine qualities.This fic is heavily inspired by @mangoyogurt who wrote Between 29th and Astoria so if you haven't given her fic a read, please go do it! It's amazing. Also a huge huge HUUUUGE shoutout to the best hype women ever @darthleia @Angelxofxmusicxx and @Lunaxxx without you three I don't think this would have been possible! Please go read all of their fics to I can't say enough amazing things about their writing. I hope you all enjoy and will stick with me through the end, I have so much planned!<333 ALSO! I love visuals so the Pinterest board for this chapter is linked right here: https://pin.it/6It7nlt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spent your early days as a flight attendant for commercial airlines only. But when a new position opened up to work as a private flight attendant for one of New York's richest business men, you couldn't pass up the opportunity. You were excited for all of the new adventures this flashy position would bring, but your new employer had different adventures in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fic EVER! It feels pretty surreal to finally post this. It's been a work in the making for over a month now but I'm super excited to share it with you all! Just some quick notes: I've never been to New York or worked as a flight attendant so if you have lived in New York or have been a flight attendant...please don't come for my neck I'm really trying for you guys! I may sound like a total tourist so if you have any tips on how to make this better as a New York AU please let me know! This fic is also a Kylo and female reader insert so reader will be referred to as she/her and has feminine qualities.This fic is heavily inspired by @mangoyogurt who wrote Between 29th and Astoria so if you haven't given her fic a read, please go do it! It's amazing. Also a huge huge HUUUUGE shoutout to the best hype women ever @darthleia @Angelxofxmusicxx and @Lunaxxx without you three I don't think this would have been possible! Please go read all of their fics to I can't say enough amazing things about their writing. I hope you all enjoy and will stick with me through the end, I have so much planned!<333 ALSO! I love visuals so the Pinterest board for this chapter is linked right here: https://pin.it/6It7nlt

The sound of a blaring chime in your ear woke you up from a deep slumber. As you rolled over to your side, you clumsily grabbed your phone off your nightstand to silence that annoyingly hideous sound that was your alarm. You glared at the time, _3:35 AM_. Ugh…yea…I deserved those extra 5 minutes damnit. 

Oh how badly you wished you could hit the snooze button, but that wasn’t an option this morning. Today you had to tough out the lack of sleep so you can start your new position at your job. The nerves of starting your new position as a flight attendant for a private plane kept you up most of the night. Sure, you’ve been a flight attendant for commercial flights for a few years now, but never for a private plane. 

It wouldn’t be so bad though. You found some comfort in your new position knowing that the head pilot for the plane was your good friend, Poe Dameron. His copilot was your other great friend, Finn. Undoubtedly they were the best pilots you’ve ever had an experience flying with. You’ve grown to become close to the both of them as you all worked out of your main airport hub, John F. Kennedy in New York. You loved working for a major airline because you loved to travel freely and meet new people along the way. But after some time, you couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be a private flight attendant because:

  1. A change of scenery 
  2. Less people to cater to
  3. The pay 



As you eyeballed your new uniform, you couldn’t be mad at that either. You traded in your previous attire -- a stiff black pencil skirt with the matching blazer and a white button up, all completed with a multicolored ascot -- for a cute, and somewhat stylish ¾ sleeved black dress that fell just above your knees. You still had to wear the ascot but you were glad it was just solid red and not an ascot that looked like a rainbow threw up on it. 

You groaned as you tumbled through your bedroom and headed towards the bathroom in the hallway, trying your hardest not to wake your roommate. You lazily turned on the hot water so you could wash your face. As you pulled your hair up into a messy bun you stared at yourself in the mirror, took a deep breath, and told yourself, “I got this.” How bad can this new position really be? 

\----------

You eagerly hopped into your cab at 4:30 AM, “JFK airport please,” you told the cabby as he closed the trunk where your small, but required luggage for the short trip was being stored.

As you sat you immediately were annoyed by your skin colored stockings riding up your ass. Oh well it’s part of your uniform that you chose to keep so you can look somewhat professional. 

You stared outside to the big city, watching the small rain droplets dance across the window as the glare of a beautiful Brooklyn morning began peeking above the horizon. Brooklyn to JFK wasn’t a cheap cab fare but you could make an exception since you were already in uniform and had luggage to carry. Usually you’d take the subway with the rest of early morning Brooklyn, but it was nice to be in your own quiet thoughts in the cab. 

Although…you felt the nerves pooling in your lower stomach. _Why am I so damn nervous? This feels like the beginning of a brand new job._ You snapped out of your long and obsessive thoughts as you realized the cab came to a stop and the cabby was staring at you from the driver’s seat waiting for his pay. 

You gave him a quick half small as you handed him the cash and said thanks under your breath. 

You both opened your doors at the same time. You smoothed out your dress as he grabbed your luggage from the trunk. Thanking him again you turned to the sliding glass doors, taking a deep breath as you strolled through and started towards the employee doors so you can get to your terminal that was all the way towards the back of the airport. 

During your long walk you kept repeating to yourself if you had everything you needed, _badge_ ? _wallet_ ? _passport_ ? _DEODORANT_? 

You suddenly heard someone calling your name from behind you. It was Poe and Finn. Both with huge cheesy grins on their faces. Poe looped an arm around your shoulder, “Ready for today kiddo?” 

“Yea! Should be fun…exciting…something new for us.” _Did he notice the lack of confidence in my voice right now_?

“Yea if the guy we were flying around wasn’t such a dick.” Finn stated.

“What do you mean?” You cautiously asked. _Fuck I knew I was feeling nervous for some reason._

Poe looked at you with a little bit of side eye, “You didn’t get the update on our flight today?”

You shook your head nervously. All you knew about today's flight was you were leaving at 6 AM to fly to Toronto, Canada and you all had to get to the plane by 5 AM to set everything up, fuel up, check the engineering, all that particular shit.

“We are flying THE Kylo Ren.” Finn protested, strong emphasis on _the_. 

“Okay and?” Both of the men stopped suddenly right in front of your terminal door and gave you a blank stare.

“You’re fucking kidding right? Kylo Ren? Rich guy of New York with a notoriously horrible attitude.” _Damn Finn it’s early but why so sassy?_

You knew who Kylo Ren was but didn’t know _much_ about him. Yea it was known around New York that he’s rich and he owned First Order Security. His highly trained security guards were placed all over New York and quite frankly, the world. You couldn’t miss his security even with the naked eye. They were all decked out in an all white uniforms from head to toe. It’s like the guy wanted you to know who his security guards were. Wanted you to fear them and their all white clad. Now that you thought about it, he did seem kind of smug but how bad could it be? You’re just flying him to Toronto. It was less than a 2 hour flight anyways. Super quick.

“Yes I know him but it’s fine, he’s rich…we’re getting paid…” you looped an arm around both their shoulders, as you were now the middle of a Poe and Finn sandwich. You flashed them an optimistic grin, “and we’re going to beautiful Toronto! Let’s find the bright side of this fellas.”

“Yea drama queen,” Poe sarcastically said to Finn while looking over your head.

“Oh so I’m a drama queen?” 

“Boys it’s too early for this, can you calm it down for just a little while?” You teasingly stuck out your tongue. 

After the fun and ridiculous early morning banter, the three of you made it to the entrance of the plane, stunned by how beautiful the interior was. 

In contrast to the all black private plane, the inside of the plane had all white leather furniture with deep, dark brown wood accents, and a full blown bar in the flight attendant area. _Nice_. 

The couches and seats looked so plush. Napping on those is what heaven must feel like. The tables and side tables also looked too nice to place coffee or a drink on. _Note to self: don’t forget to use coasters._

Poe whistled as you all stood there in shock, never seeing a plane this beautiful. 

“I hope the cockpit looks as comfy as this,” Finn jokingly remarked, but you knew he was actually extremely serious. 

You chuckled and playfully slapped his shoulder,

“Alright you two go start up the engines while I make coffee for our _rich guest_ .” _Fuck, there’s my damn nerves again._

You started the coffee pot and looked out the small window, when a big smile met your eyes, it was your best friend Rose as she eagerly waved at you from outside. You gave her a fake yawn but quickly waved back and smiled brightly. She rolled her eyes and mouthed “I know” to you before turning around to work on the plane. Rose was one of the best engineers at JFK airport. She checked all types of planes and helicopters, and now she was promoted to private planes like the rest of you. You felt your mood begin to change as you knew you were surrounded by all your good friends with your new position. You had the two boys and Rose to make sure you all wouldn’t plummet out of the sky. You definitely felt your mood positively shift and you felt like things were looking up.

\----------

You were just adding the final touches to drinks and snacks when you heard heavy and deep footsteps walking up the ramp. _This must be Kylo_. 

You heard him saunter through the plane's entrance and you peek from behind the doorway of your flight attendant area, your heart stilled. 

He stood still for a few seconds in the entrance, intensely looking around, like he was admiring his plane. 

Your timid eyes trailed from his feet to his head. The man was so tall and damn gorgeous in his black leather oxfords, black tapered slacks, matching black blazer, and white button up with the top buttons lazily loose. 

His dark raven colored locks framed his very sharp jawline, his larger nose fit his freckle splattered face perfectly, and his amber colored eyes gave you a very intimidating feeling. _Good god get it together._

You continued to sneakily eyeball him as he walked to the couch off to the right of his luxurious plane. He placed his expensive leather laptop bag on the floor and then loudly dropped into the white leather couch with an exasperated exhale. 

To snap you out of your trance, Finn opened the door to the cockpit “We’re taking off in 10 if you want to inform our….guest.” 

“Sure thing.” 

He closed the door and you stood there back straight, shoulders back, and head held slightly high. You smoothed out your dress and fixed your blood red ascot one more time. _You got this._ Like a dream, your feet carried you down the aisle as you heard your 3 inch black heels click against the hardwood while you anxiously approached the large, gorgeous, brooding man. 

“Good morning sir.” you flashed him your best customer service smile and told him your name. 

“Is there I can get you this morn-”

He cut you off coldly, “Scotch on the rocks”

You stood there a little dumbfounded that he seriously cut you off on your first encounter ever. _I’ve had rude encounters with passengers before but at least they let me finish my sentence. I guess Finn and Poe were right about this guy._

Sitting on the couch, legs crossed starting at papers in his lap, he looked at you with amber eyes peeking through his dark, thick eyelashes. You knew he was wondering why you were still just standing there like a fool. 

You flashed him your wonderful customer service smile again, 

“Right away sir.”

You dared yourself to roll your eyes as you turned on your heel, feeling the burn of eyes watching you walk to your flight attendant area. The feeling of an intense stare surveying you tickled the hairs on the back of your neck. 

You made it back to the flight attendant area and huffed to yourself, frustrated with your encounter. _Who the fuck orders a scotch on the rocks at 6 in the morning anyways?_ You grabbed the drink and made sure to grab a coaster. _Don’t ruin these nice tables._

You walked back to Ren and placed the coaster and his drink down right in front of him. 

“We’ll be taking off shortly sir. Safety procedures will be shown on the projector on the table for your convenience.” Still sitting in the same position and looking at his papers, he shooed you off with a wave of his hand. _You could at least say thank you asshole._

As you turned away to go strap yourself in for take off, you felt the burn of eyes staring at you from behind again. 

This is going to be a long flight. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think the rest of this job is going to go? Good? Bad? Smutty? All of the above? Thank you so much for reading! I'm definitely going to do my best to update every Friday for you loves!<3 I'd love to read your comments in the mean time!


	2. What Are The Chances?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally land in Toronto and want to spend the rest of your day trying to get your encounter with Ren out of your mind. Everything goes well until you run into someone familiar unexpectedly....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Have chapter 2 on an actual Friday! I have a few chapters already written...but the way chapter 1 was formatted and after reading it 15 times, I still found errors *sigh* so expect a new chapter every Friday now. I'll spend more time editing and formatting so you guys have the best reading experience. Today we continue our story with an adventure in Toronto, Canada and please don't come for my neck because I've never been to Toronto either LOL but I did my research so I didn't sound completely clueless! Oh and here's the Pinterest board for today's chapter: https://pin.it/4cxQW75

The plane ride was short, but with the way Kylo acted he made it seem like it took ages for this damned plane to land. The jet black private plane hit the runway and when it was safe to unfasten seatbelts, Kylo stormed out of his seat, quickly grabbed his laptop bag, and hastily power walked out of the plane. Usually some passengers have the decency to thank the flight attendant and their pilots, especially the ones you’re privately paying for. But not Kylo.

You also got up from your seat quickly and angrily and started cleaning up the coffee and snacks that he didn’t even want or ask for. He denied everything you got ready for him by just shaking his head ‘no.’ No eye contact, no verbal interaction. The only words he said to you during your whole flight was, “scotch on the rocks.” Who does this guy think he is? You began to understand why he was drinking at 6 in the morning because you needed one now. 

As you continued cleaning you heard the door to the cockpit open and Poe and Finn started to emerge in your peripherals.

Without looking up from what you were doing, the only words you could muster up in your aggravated state were, “he’s a dick!” 

You heard a sympathetic sign and then “What happened kiddo?” You could hear the genuine concern in Poe’s voice.

“He’s just an ass. He cut me off mid sentence, he wouldn’t even look at me, he didn’t say please or thank you, and would shoo me away by just waving his dumb hand at me.”  _ You had a flashback to how huge his hands were.  _

“What gives someone the right to act that way to people  _ HE _ privately employs?”

“He’s rich,” Finn said nonchalantly. 

Poe stepped in to try and comfort you a little, “Yes he’s rich,” he gave Finn a quick death glare, “but that doesn’t give him an excuse to treat you that way. Sorry that happened to you kiddo.”

“It’s fine it’s not your fault the guys mom didn’t teach him any manners.” you shook your head out of pure frustration.

Poe put a sympathetic hand on your shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, reassuring that he’s here for you.

You appreciated how protective Poe and Finn were. Meeting them on the job a few years ago gave you two older brothers you never wanted but desperately loved now. They were always there for you no matter the situation. Poe was a little more sympathetic but you could admire the humor and sarcasm that Finn had. You knew if this job ever became too much that they would have your back and square up with Kylo if need be. As much as you hated and despised Kylo at this point, you really hoped it wouldn’t come to that.  _ Just take a moment, take a breath, this guy isn’t worth your anger. _

“What are you going to do today if I may ask?” you knew this was Finn’s way of saying sorry for my snarky answer earlier.

“I’m not sure. Just go with the flow I guess. I’m going to finish cleaning up here real quick, change in the airport, and then go sightsee. My usual ya know?”

Poe chuckled at you as his hand slipped off your shoulder. “Have a good day kiddo. Call or text either one of us if you need anything these next two days alright?”

“Will do!” you shouted as the two men strode through the entrance of the plane to head inside the airport. Once the engines were shut off and the plane was in it’s designated terminal the pilots were free to go. You knew the two would grab their luggage and go enjoy the rest of their day drinking since they didn’t have to fly again until Wednesday. Today was Monday, which meant you had almost two full days to explore, your favorite part of the job.

Another added perk to your job was cleaning up in a smaller private plane which required less work and time. This meant more time for yourself. You really had no clue what you would do while in Toronto. You didn’t like having an agenda for sightseeing. That took the fun out of it. One plan was on your mind though,  _ food. _

You continued to tidy up and were pleasantly happy when it only took about 30 minutes to clean up everything. You were also happy to get off this damn plane. You told yourself going out to play tourist would brighten the sour mood you were put in from your interactions with Kylo. You still couldn’t get over how rude he was. A part of you didn’t want Poe and Finn to be right, you wanted him to be one of those nice rich New york guys, but maybe it’ll be worth it for the pay. Maybe it won’t get much worse than this.  _ Until we’re on a longer flight. _

\----------

It was a beautiful spring, almost summer afternoon in Canada. You were thankful for your outfit choice for today. An oversized black tee shirt tucked into your faded, black, high waisted jeans and your white sneakers, which probably wouldn’t be white after today. You were also thankful that someone from Kylo’s team took your luggage to your hotel since you couldn’t check in until 3 PM. It saved you the embarrassment of carrying a small luggage through tourist Toronto and you could just carry your black faux leather crossbody purse. I guess that was one thing you could thank Kylo for.  _ Stop thinking about him. _

Your day started with a trip to Ripley’s Aquarium of Canada. You felt a lot more calm after being in a dimly lit building being surrounded by oceans nature. You then started to roam around St. Lawrence Market. Seeing all the different foods and cuisines and smelling all the aromas made you realize just how hungry you really were.

It was definitely lunch time and you haven’t eaten anything today. The only thing you had was the coffee you made that Kylo didn’t want at all.  _ Seriously, stop thinking about him.  _ The coffee was good to because they had the fancy coffee creamer on his private plane.  _ Well if he didn’t want it you sure as hell were going to have it. _

You continued to roam around St. Lawrence Market, sort of disappointed that none of the variety of food looked or sounded appealing to your growing appetite. You decided to step outside and Google somewhere with good food nearby. Google gave a recommendation of somewhere called the _Distillery District._ Google said the tourist area was filled with cafes, restaurants, and shops. It was only a 15 minute walk so you thought what the hell?  _ No agenda remember. _

\----------

You walked through downtown Toronto feeling content and calm. You didn’t mind sightseeing by yourself. In fact, you loved it. Of course there were dangers because you were a woman walking around a foreign area alone, but you kept your pepper spray with you. Plus being free and by yourself is exactly how you liked it. You could do, see, and eat whatever you wanted without anyone complaining or challenging your choices. 

The Distillery District started to come into view and you enjoyed how lively the area looked. It was a beautiful area with brick buildings and pavement. The smells and sounds started to envelop you and you felt a wave of joy fulfill inside your body. Travelling gave you such an euphoric feeling and you were quite sure nothing or no one else else could give you the same feeling.  _ Yea, I could get used to this new position if I could do this once a week.  _

You wandered through the quaint little shops and peeked through windows of small cafes for a good 30 minutes. Your appetite grew even more unbearable but you’d ignore it so you can soak in the sights before you. You’d also occasionally scrunch your nose as you saw the white dressed troopers from First Order Security walking around patrolling the area. Walking big and tall, acting like they’re actually doing something good for the area.  _ I wonder if they’re all dicks like Kylo.  _

By the time you were done window shopping there was no denying your appetite was bigger than a simple coffee and pastry. As you continued to roam through the brick streets, your eyes caught sight of a Mexican restaurant called  _ El Catrin Destileria.  _ One thing quickly came to your mind…margaritas.

It was settled without hesitation that you NEEDED a drink and made a b-line for the Mexican restaurant. As soon as you opened the door, the lively Mexican music and smells hit you in the face. A wide cheesy smile spread across your face.  _ Best decision I've made today. _

The restaurant was pleasantly not busy so it came to no surprise that here was no hostess at the entrance. But you didn’t mind waiting, you had all day. As you stood there waiting patiently a couple with their small child walked by you to exit the restaurant. You took a step back as you flashed them a smile to let them through. You didn’t realize how far back you had walked when it felt like your body came in contact with a wall. A very broad and tall wall.

You quickly turned around to see what you hit when your eyes came in contact with a heaving chest with a white button up, and the top few buttons undone. Your eyes trailed up to be met with beautifully intense amber eyes. And there was no mistaking who those beautiful eyes belonged to.

With such a pathetic sounding voice you quickly spat out “I’m so sorry Mr. Ren I didn’t know you were standing behind me.”  _ What are the chances that I run into this asshole when I’m finally in a better mood. _

“Who are you here with?” his voice was deep, almost robotic, like he had no emotion to his personal question.

“N-no one sir, I’m just exploring downtown and got hungry. I decided it was a good time to eat.”  _ Why do I sound like a scared little girl with her hand caught in the cookie jar? _

“You know you shouldn’t be walking around alone like that.” His statement almost sounded like he was mocking you. And you certainly would have thought he was mocking you if his eyes weren’t trailing your body up and down, like he was almost shocked to see you out of uniform.  _ Is he really checking me out? _

You shrugged, “I’m fine sir, I do it all the time.” You answered him a little more confidently this time.

“I see.” with a smirk across his handsome face.  _ Fuck. _

He looked above your head scanning the restaurant as you stood there wondering where the fuck the hostess was so you can sit down and get away from this guy. I just want two damn margaritas after this. 

He started to slightly turn on his heel to leave but just as suddenly turned back to face you again.

“You know if you want some good food in this area, I recommend  _ Archeo.  _ It’s not Mexican but it’s good.” He lifted his head up again to give the restaurant another quick scan. I guess that’s a trait you have when you run a security company. “This place isn’t my favorite.”

You were honestly shocked that he spoke a full two sentences in a row to you after this morning. You were also shocked that he actually made eye contact with you after waving his huge hand at you all morning. But you couldn’t help but realize how alluring the combination was of his intense eyes looking down at you and his voice, that sounded like it came from a God, were doing to you. What it was doing to your lower belly. How it put you in a trance with little to no effort from his end. After being trapped in his trance for a brief moment you found the courage and the words to reply back to him.

“Thank you for the recommendation sir but if I may ask, why are you here if you don’t like this place? Do you have a meeting here?”

With your sweetly sarcastic but obviously curious question, Kylo turned around to leave with a grin on his face. 

What the actual fuck was that?  _ I need three margaritas.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love our brooding wall of a man. Thank you for reading chapter 2! I will have chapter 3 uploaded next Friday for you loves!<3 Remember I love reading your comments in the mean time and thank you for all the love on chapter 1 so far! It makes my little heart so happy.


	3. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're still in shock about your encounter with Kylo Ren as you head back to New York. You expect another unpleasant encounter with him, but something happens that leaves you pleasantly surprised, and a little more curious about your employer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! I just want to say thank you for the comments and love on the first two chapters. I was surprised that my little fic has gotten over 200 hits and over 30 Kudos. It may not seem like a lot but this is getting way more love than I expected! I hope you enjoy chapter 3 and I will keep my updating schedule for Friday's from here on out!<3 Here's this chapters Pinterest board: https://pin.it/142Aa44

You’re not even sure how you made it to Wednesday. It was around noon as your stood there with a blank stare tending to your flight attendant area. Getting ready for take off back to New York fairly soon.

Tuesday was simple. You just hung out at the pool at your hotel and ordered room service…amongst other things you did privately in the cozy king sized bed. Definitely more luxurious and comfy than your bed at home. Kylo was really showing off his wealth by getting you all a room at a 5 star hotel. Having this nice of a hotel room also made it very easy to not leave. You were too anxious to leave the hotel after your little encounter with Kylo Ren on Monday. That fucking encounter was still lingering in the back of your head. Damn who are you even kidding, it was in the forefront of your mind. You couldn’t help but stare into space and think of the way his broad chest felt against your back, his intense amber eyes locked on you, that deep voice, his perfectly sculpted freckled face. It was all too much to handle on your own. And you didn’t stay alone.

You told Finn and Poe to meet you for drinks at  _ El Catrin Destileria  _ as soon as you were seated at a table. Your fingers couldn’t type fast enough as you told them you found a margarita happy hour. And just like that the two men found their way to your table in less than 20 minutes. You didn’t  _ need _ their company, you were fine eating at a restaurant alone because it wouldn’t be the first time. You just  _ wanted _ the company. You _wanted_ someone to have their eyes on you. Someone to watch you so you felt safer. After Kylo left you couldn't help but feel like you're being watched. Every little move felt like you were a tiny specimen under a microscope. But God forbid you even bring up your encounter with Kylo that helped 30 minutes ago to Finn and Poe. It didn’t matter how many margaritas you consumed, you simply just couldn’t be alone at this point. 

As much as the encounter with Kylo left you perplexed and a little uneasy, you couldn’t help but admit you did feel safe knowing he was a bit concerned. Of course having Finn and Poe with you felt safe, but Kylo felt like a different kind of safe. A predatorial safe. An “I can’t leave you out of my sight,” safe. But then he vanished quickly, just as quickly as he showed up out of thin air. Deep down you did want him to stay, but the weird stalking feeling filled up your body more. Yes it was weird that he found you in a big city like Toronto. Maybe it wasn’t so weird though because you were in a very touristy area. But did he really follow me there? 

You suddenly felt a light slap on your shoulder as Finn and Poe passed behind you to enter the cockpit. 

“Hey kiddo!” Poe said enthusiastically while Finn flashed you a bright smile.

“Hey guys.” you tried to flash them a warm smile back, but you wondered if they could see the anxiety on your face. 

Pretty soon Kylo would be walking up that tunnel and you’d have to do your job, professionally, acting like nothing happened Monday.  _ Get your shit together please you need this paycheck. _

You could feel your hands slightly shake as you prepared coffee and snacks that he probably wouldn’t even want.  _ Wow, on top of the anxiety my thoughts are petty. _

You were starting to wonder if this job is even worth it. Yea you were surrounded by your best of friends, but is it even worth it for this prick? You quickly decided yes, yes it was for the better paycheck. And with the guy being in business I’m sure he’ll travel to even cooler places than just Toronto. Not that you hated Toronto but a trip to the beach would be nice.

Once you put the finishing touches on your preparations, you heard Kylo walking towards the planes entrance. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stick up and a shiver run down your spine. Your anxiety started to thicken.  _ It’s only a 2 hour flight you’re fine. _

You noticed that Kylo stopped at the planes entrance again. Probably basking in all his wealthy glory and nice ass plane like the dick he is.

You took a quick peek around your flight attendant area after you didn’t hear him shuffle by. You were curious to see if he sat down yet, but he hadn’t.

He was standing there stiff, black leather laptop bag in hand, and you both made that really awkward eye contact that you both didn’t mean to do.  _ God damnit. _

He quickly turned to his right to take his seat while you simultaneously turned back to your food and beverage cart.  _ I love awkward encounters. _

You swallowed what little pride you had left in you today and walked your way to the same seat Kylo was in Monday. Ready for his bullshit. You didn’t even bother fixing your dress or stockings or ascot, you were already over it today. 

The click of your black heels carried you to him once again. “Good morning sir.” You flashed him the fakest smile you could muster up. You began to ramble on the food and drinks you had available today. You were extra prepared for him to interrupt you mid sentence again, but he didn’t. He sat there and listened to every word you said. Still no eye contact though as he rummaged through his laptop bag. Oh what you would do to see those intense amber eyes again. And just like he heard your thoughts, he replied.

He looked up at your through his lashes with those damn eyes. His deep voice rattled your bones when he responded. “Black coffee is just fine.”

You wanted to gulp because you pitifully felt a lump in your throat that was screaming, "this is turning you on." The things those eyes and voice did to you in the little time you knew and encountered him. However, you stayed strong and swallowed the lump.

“Right away sir.” Before you could turn on your heel and feel him stare at you as you walked away, the sound of a miracle hit your ears. “Thank you.”

You were shocked, internally, there’s no way you would show your surprise on your face. Did he really just thank you? This man treated you like shit Monday then proceeded to give you an awkward encounter when you wanted to just have ;lunch. Maybe he felt bad for making you uncomfortable? Maybe he was just in a bad mood Monday? You flashed him a real smile this time and kindly replied, “Of course.”

The man even thanked you again as you sat the coffee on the table in front of him. With a coaster of course.  _ Never forget to use a damn coaster around here. _

You asked if he needed anything else but he politely declined saying he’d be busy with work most of the flight. Understandable.

You kept to yourself at your flight attendant area while he worked. You’d sneak a quick glance, basically eye fucking the man every now and then. The way he folded his legs, chewed on his pen, flickered his eyes across his pages, it did something to you. The man was so large and brooding. It terrified you but aroused you at the same time. Your encounters with him so far were dealing with his asshole ways, but today already felt different. He actually thanked you. He actually treated you like a human. Not like an employee or a helpless little girl who shouldn’t sightsee by herself. Maybe working for him wouldn’t be so bad but remember, you’re only on day 2. And this is only a 2 hour flight. This man will take an international flight at some point because of his job position. What are you going to do when you’re stuck on here with him for 6 hours? Possibly more? Finn and Poe don’t want you in the cockpit anyways, it’s too small compared to commercial planes. Hopefully he stays this nice. But don’t get your hopes up.

Before you knew it the plane was landing and Kylo started to pack his things to leave. He didn’t seem like he was in a rush this time. Once he stood up you stood in your flight attendant area doorway, hands clasped behind your back, ready to bid him farewell for a few more days until his next flight. He was about to exit without saying goodbye again, but he stopped dead in his tracks very abruptly. 

“Give the pilots my thanks please.” His words ran smooth like honey out of his mouth.

“Will do sir.”  _ Did that sound confident enough? Because I want to scream.  _

He gave you one last glance before exiting the plane. The glance made you think he wanted to say more, but what could he possibly say since he hardly talked to you anyways. You sighed out some relief as you heard his footsteps get quieter. You won’t see him again until Sunday.

Maybe this man isn’t such an asshole, maybe he is just that busy and it tampers his mood. Or maybe he’s being nice because he wants you to let your guard down. Maybe he has microphones planted in here and heard you talking shit about him to Finn and Poe. Maybe he’s trying to get on your nice side then will push you out of the emergency exit one day when you least expect it.  _ OK seriously get your shit together. _

You went back to cleaning your flight attendant area before you went to clean the rest of the plane. Finn and Poe left before you like usual and you hugged the two men goodbye suggesting that you all hang out for drinks again before your next flight later this week. Although you were on the same flight, you felt so distant from them. You felt a need for their company with Rose. You couldn’t stand the anxiety and frustration this job was already giving you. But you knew it wasn’t the job. It was just Kylo.

You finally cleaned up all the drinks and snacks from the flight and you made your way to the main cabin of the plane. You were excited to get off this plane and just go home to your own bed. You were extremely thankful for the easy clean up and that Kylo only sat in one specific spot each flight.

As you made your way to the luxurious white leather seat he frequents, you noticed a pop of color. As you got closer to the seat you noticed a rectangular blue box sitting there. The box had a small blue and gold ribbon on the top right corner and a beautiful gold insignia in the middle. You picked the box up and ran your finger across the words  _ Chocolats Debauve & Gallais.  _ Your thoughts quickly went to he forgot something. Maybe you should take a peek so you can let him know that he left something behind. You opened the box just to see what was inside for informational purposes, hoping it wasn’t a bomb or spiders.  _ Is he that sinister? _

You eyes widened at the site in front of you. Inside the box were delicious smelling and glamorous looking French chocolates. But that wasn’t what surprised you. No, what shocked you was the small handwritten note inside.  _ Enjoy. _

\----------

You practically threw yourself into bed. You were ecstatic to take off your dress and slip into a white sweater and grey lounge shorts. It was a beautiful Spring afternoon in Brooklyn. You kept your window blinds open so you can watch the sprinkle of rain while you sat in bed, ready to devour these chocolates.

You popped one in your mouth, almost crying at how delicious they are. And also a little ashamed that you’re eating these expensive looking chocolates in your bed in your old pajamas and a messy bun sitting atop your head.  _ Fuck it. _

You felt so at ease but that little tinge of anxiety was nipping at your brain.  _ Why did Kylo leave me chocolates? Was it even him? Of course it was him who else was sitting there. _

You then got an idea, a bad idea. Well two bad ideas. Eat another chocolate of course because damn those are good, but let’s Google this man. Surely someone who has made a name for himself has a few articles or LinkedIn profiles talking about this rich asshole. 

You grabbed your laptop and blue light glasses off the floor. You opened up your laptop and turned on Spotify, knowing you were ready to do a deep dive on Mr. Ren. You also popped another chocolate in your mouth, rewarding yourself for a crazy first half of the week that you miraculously survived. 

You opened Google and nonchalantly typed  _ Kylo Ren.  _ You weren’t surprised at the results. A few news articles about his security company. How they were all properly and vigorously trained by someone named Phasma. That people loved the white uniforms his trooper wore because it was different and modern. It was a bit arrogant to you personally but whatever. You were also reassured that he’s rich. Like filthy rich. You could have guessed that based on his fucking plane but the guy is basically a billionaire. You then popped a third chocolate in your mouth as you got a little bored with these results.  _ Come on give me something good and worth my time. _

You then decided to click on  _ Images.  _ Maybe something better will come up. And oh shit were you right. Pictures on pictures of the man and damn he looked good in a suit and tie. You felt your mouth agape  _ OK girl get it together we’re not done yet.  _ At this time you heard your roommate come home but you were too invested to step away from your laptop.

You kept scrolling through pictures of Kylo in a suit or tux. Feeling yourself get more aroused by the second. The man was so built like a fridge and it looked like the buttons on his dress shirts had no chance of staying together. That could be why his top buttons were undone the other day. You quickly noticed that you didn’t see one picture of the man smiling. Not surprising but it did make you a little sad. _Why does he never smile?_ You then stumbled upon a picture of Kylo with his arm wrapped around some brunettes waist. Her face beamed like she was extremely happy, but he still had that stoic and brooding look. Like it was business and not pleasure. Maybe this was just a colleague? Only one way to find out. You clicked on the image and it took you to an article that wasn’t on the front page of your previous Google results. 

_ Wealthy Kylo Ren Is A Single Man Once Again  _ was the title. Bingo. You read through the article like your life depended on it. The article was short and it didn’t give you the girls name, but you knew one thing, she looked like a freaking model. You then popped a fourth chocolate in your mouth shaking your head at how gorgeous this girl is and you’re over here in Aerie pajamas eating chocolate in bed. Why didn’t Kylo stay with someone so beautiful? You then checked when this article was written. Only 2 months ago. So perhaps Kylo is still single? Maybe I have a chance?

_ Don’t be crazy. You’re just his employee why would you have a chance with someone who bosses you around on flights.  _

You decide that you’ve done enough research today after you felt a little down eating 4 chocolates in a row and seeing Kylo with his arm on a model.  _ Stop it girl you’re hot as fuck. _

But your wandering fingers thought you should Google one more thing. You Google the name of the chocolates Kylo gifted you. Then your jaw dropped again.

_ Two hundred and twenty five fucking dollars? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning of the expensive gift giving from Kylo. He's rich so be prepared for luxury. I'll see you loves next Friday!<3


	4. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your first day off from work and decide to spend it with your best friend Rose. You were hoping a girls day would help get your mind off work, but how wrong you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves<3 welcome to chapter 4! So far this is my favorite chapter I have written so far and I hope you all love it! And I promise answers from the earlier chapters will be answered next week! Here's this chapters Pinterest board: https://pin.it/5mG4gfy

You couldn’t remember the last time Rose and you both had a Saturday off together. There were a million things you could do today to be productive. You could exercise, do laundry, clean the apartment, but no. You and Rose decided only one thing was important on a Saturday off together. Shopping and drinking. That’s all that mattered today.

Girls day was your favorite. It’s definitely been months since you’ve had one. You and Rose have been best friends ever since you moved to New York. She showed you the ropes of the city. Rose had an “I take no shit from anyone,” with a very fun a bubbly personality. Something you could relate to. Not only was she your tour guide the first month living here, but she was super patient and sweet and you both became inseparable ever since. She was even the one who told you to apply for the flight attendant job. She’s been an engineer at JFK airport for years and she said the position would be good for someone so go with the flow like you. You felt like you owed her everything for telling you to apply for the position. Not only did you get to travel but you had 3 new best friends. New York felt more like home because of Rose, Finn, and Poe. They made it feel more like home than your childhood home ever did. You loved hanging out as the 4 best friends, but time with Rose was always special.

You stormed down your apartments stairs so you can meet Rose on the stoop. You felt especially cute today in your cheetah print midi skirt, black tee tucked in, and black high top Converse. Rose even dressed up for your little outing.  _ God I love girl days. _

Rose threw her arms out towards you while squealing once you finally made it outside, signaling she wanted a tight embrace. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE WE HAVE A DAY OFF TOGETHER!” She held on tightly as you jumped and spun in circles together like the giddy little girls you can be sometimes. 

You practically screamed, “I KNOW!” once you two pulled apart. You flashed her a big smile. The smile was because you loved spending time with your best friend, but you also loved being out of the house and being in the city. This crazy busy city. You wouldn’t trade all of this for anything. 

You were both ready to shop til you drop, especially with your first paycheck from Kylo. This man paid…a lot. Definitely more than you expected. And he paid quickly. Literally paid you the next day after you came back from New York. You decided to pay your half of the rent early and paid the rest of your bills. Even after that you had more money to spare. You weren’t going to spend it all but you deserved some new clothes and nice things damnit. And Rose quickly agreed when you called her last night about a girls day of shopping.

Rose’s excitement was still there today as she quickly waved down a cab from your apartments sidewalk. Oh how you loved this big ball of happy and beautiful energy that was your best friend.

You both slid into the cabs backseat and Rose asked the cab to take you to Bloomingdales. Before both of your promotions you wouldn’t be caught dead in this high end retailer, but this time you both felt different. Those paychecks made you guys feel regal as fuck. And it was time to shop regal as fuck. 

As you both sat in the cab chatting about what you were planning on buying, you weren’t surprised to see that the city was bumper to bumper traffic on a beautiful and sunny Saturday morning. Central Park was busy and the tourists flooded the sidewalks. You and Rose agreed to get off the cab a few blocks early and just walk your happy asses to Bloomingdale’s.

You split the cab and hopped out, ready to set out on today’s adventure.

“I feel I haven’t talked to you much about the new job. How is it? I bet you like it so much better than being on the commercial planes.” Rose was so excited when you both heard you got the promotion for private planes. But with the promotion came busier times preparing for the change so you both didn’t talk about your new promotions at all really. 

You felt your stomach flip at the question though. You didn’t want to lie to her but also didn’t want to worry her. Also how easy would it be to say,  _ “Kylo is a complete asshole but he makes me aroused and then left me expensive chocolates without even saying a word? Oh and I think he followed me to lunch the other day.” _ That would start a slew of questions you just didn’t want to answer right now. Instead you just did the easiest option and lied…a little bit.

“It hasn’t been bad. He doesn’t talk much but so far it’s easy and I’m liking it. Especially the pay.” You shoved into her shoulder to mess around that you both feel rich as fuck right now.

“GIRL! I KNOW!” Rose loved being a bit dramatic. “I can’t wait to touch everything in Bloomingdale’s and take home those sample perfumes.”

You threw your head back and laughed out loud. As funny as it sounded you were also excited for the same thing. Who would of thought a bunch of young 20 something year olds would be caught dead in Bloomingdale’ using their own paycheck money. Usually rich housewives and sugar babies shop here, but you’re both independent women damnit and you’re going to treat yourselves like one.

You finally reached the entrance of Bloomingdale’s and you both squealed and laughed before you walked in. Sadly the first thing that caught your eye wasn’t the expensive clothes or makeup, but the white uniform of the First Order Troopers patrolling the store.  _ Even when I want to escape him I can’t.  _ You quickly found out they were basically at every corner of the store to once you both began to shop. You weren’t going to let it tamper your mood though.  _ Be strong remember. _

You and Rose scoured the aisles saying your ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ at the nice clothing and making gagging faces at the expensive gaudy clothing. You both agreed you loved everything you laid eyes on but you had to buy clothing that wouldn’t break the bank. While you both had money to blow you weren’t going to spend $5,000 on one item. You both enjoyed the clearance section but don’t act like clearance doesn’t have cute shit. You found plenty of worthy clothing items there. You also found amazing name brand makeup that you couldn’t wait to try out tomorrow for your next flight.  _ Wait, what? Did I really just think that? _

You and Rose realized you’ve been shopping for a few hours and it was time to go get your afternoon drink on. But before you exited the store something caught your eye. A beautiful silver midi dress with a short cape on the back that was fitted perfectly on a stark-white faceless mannequin. How badly you’d love to wear that dress out one night. Rose noticed you eyeing and softly touching the beautiful  _ Cushnie  _ silk cocktail dress.

“Get it girl! You know you deserve it! Imagine all the guys you’d get!” She playfully started bumping her hip into yours. You let out a little chuckle to go along with her playful attitude. Rose was seriously the best hype woman.

You pondered at her remarck and looked at the pricetag attached to the dress.  _ $1,595. _

You let out a sarcastic little huff, “Yea I wish,” You turned the pricetag to Rose so she could see the ridiculous amount plastered on it.

“OH FUCK” Rose practically screamed it loud enough for the whole store to her. “You you’re right nevermind.”

You laughed even harder at her dramatic remark. “Girl come on let’s go drink.”

“I’m not stopping you let’s go!”

\----------

You both took a cab back to Brooklyn to your favorite bar. The bar looked like an old greenhouse. It was all wooden on the bottom half but above you were all glass windows that showed the glamorous Brooklyn sunset. The interior of the joint consisted of a long wooden bar with literally every alcohol you could imagine and wooden round tables conveniently sprawled around the large area behind you. You two girls frequented the bar area and perched yourselves on the bar stools. Each of you ordered a vodka cranberry. You and Rose had no problem sitting there downing as many drinks as you could. You’d have more and more as afternoon turned to night, but you had work tomorrow sadly. You’d hate to cut your girls night short, but you’re going to make it last.

“I feel so bad not asking you about work. How’s the engineering job by the way? Is working on the smaller planes any different.” You stuck the small straw from your drink into your mouth.

“Totally different but I love it! But I really love Kylo’s plane!”

You started to choke on your drink once you heard his name. You wanted to be mad, but you lied to Rose earlier about how much you despised and also lusted for the man all at once. You couldn’t be mad at her for not knowing the truth.

She lifted a brow up kind of curious to your reaction, but you knew she wouldn’t question it either.

“That’s good I’m glad you like it Rose. And yea his plane is really nice.” You shook your head trying to get the image of him sitting like a Greek statue in his plane out of your head. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“It’s SOOOO nice. Like it’s so state of the art I can’t get over it! He must have paid a fortune for it!”

You hummed your agreeance to her as you continued to sip your drink. You knew he paid a fortune for it because you knew he had that kind of money after your fun little Google search the other day. 

“And is it just me or is Kylo kind of… hot?” This time you wanted to spit your drink back out.

“Seriously Rose?!”

“WHAT? You know he is. Like a hot mysterious bachelor. Mysterious men are always the hottest.”  _ Oh if only you knew Rose. _

“Ok Rose that’s my boss I’m not going to say anything about him like that I need this nice ass paycheck.” You said that while pointing at the three empty vodka cranberry glasses sitting in front of you.

“I know but it’s just a little gossip don’t get your panties in a twist it’s innocent!”  _ Yea…innocent. _

“Speaking of him I should probably get going Rose. I have an early flight tomorrow.”

You could hear the bit of sadness in Rose’s voice but you knew she understood. “No it’s ok I understand! Where are you heading tomorrow?”

“California. San Francisco specifically.”

“Oooooh.” Rose knew you despised California for personal reasons. Going back wasn’t easy but, it was work.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine. It’s a longer trip but hopefully it will feel quick and we’ll do this again when I’m back. I really miss times like this.” You put the pen down from singing your receipt from your nights drinking adventure.

“Yes please! I love girl days we need more.” Rose threw out her arms again like she did this morning. Hugging your best friend goodbye was hard, but it was never goodbye it’s just see you later you crazy lady.

You got up from your seat and gave her a tight hug back. “Are you going to be ok if I leave now?” Just like you, Rose was strong and independent. You knew she didn’t mind being at a bar alone because she could make friends before you could even step outside of the bar. But you hated leaving without asking first.

“Yes girl you know I’m fine! Plus I’ll just call Finn and Poe and see what they’re doing since girls day is over. I'll drink for them.” She winked and started doing a little shimmy in her seat. You flashed your goofy friend a big smile and bid her farewell for the night. 

Once you got outside you felt the alcohol hit you.  _ Good thing we use cabs in this city. _ You drunkenly waved down the first cab that you saw and gave them your address. The drive home was quicker than expected, or maybe you were just drunker than you thought. You paid the cab driver and stumbled out of the car. If you’re struggling getting out of the car then hopefully you don’t wake your roommate. You started to walk towards the steps of your apartments stoop and thought your drunk eyes were playing tricks on you. Sitting on your stoop was a large rectangular box. The front of the box said Bloomingdale’s.  _ Ok…that’s weird. _

You sat down on your stoop steps and hesitated to pick up the box.  _ Did I sit down because I’m drunk or in shock? _

Your first thought was did you leave something at the store and they brought it to you?  _ Would Bloomingdale’s even do that? _ Nonetheless, you hesitantly picked up the box anyways. You couldn’t tell if the cool spring breeze was making your neck hairs stand up, or if it was nervousness to open up the box and see what’s inside.

You closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to use your liquid courage to open the box. Your eyes flew open just as your hand flew down to open the lid. You quickly tore the box's lid off and threw it behind you. Next, you started to throw the white tissue paper to your side. Then the sickness came. You felt your stomach churn and twist. Your eyes got wide. You breath was short and quick. You couldn’t believe what you were looking at. You slowly lifted a silver silk dress out of the box. The dress even had a short cape on the back.  _ No. _

To reassure yourself that your eyes weren’t deceiving you, you felt around the dress to see if the price tag was still attached. You felt a little bit of relief when you felt that indeed it was still attached. You flipped the tag over to see the price.  _ $1,595. _

Full of alarm you threw the box a little ways from you on the stoop. You put your head in your hands as you felt yourself sober up.  _ How is this here? I didn’t even buy it. Who was watching me? Who put this here? _

With those last two question you asked yourself, your head suddenly lifted from your hands and you looked into the street with that blank stare that’s felt too familiar this week. You felt the fearful tears threatening to drip from your eyes.

_ Kylo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't want an expensive ass dress and a stalking Kylo Ren? Most people wouldn't but we sure as hell do. I'll see you loves next week!<3


	5. Sit With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything about this job has been somewhat easy going, but no you finally have to confront Kylo. You're not sure if you can go on with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! Welcome to our weekly update. This chapter was kind of a struggle. A lot of you wanted answers about the whole restaurant situation and I really hope I answered that for all of you thoroughly in this chapter. It was a little hard to get my ideas and plans written down for this chapter, but I hope it all makes sense and you're all satisfied with the answers to your questions. This in no way means we are close to ending the story. This is only just the beginning! Just a reminder this is a slow burn, but there WILL be romance, fluff, smut, angst, you name it. But I really wanted to spend these first few chapters setting the foundation. We will definitely be getting more Kylo from here on out. And another reminder. Stalking is a very serious matter. I know this story is for fun and entertainment purposes, but if you do find yourself in a situation where you are being stalked and feel uncomfortable, please reach out to the proper resources and people you trust to help get you out of that situation. Please stay safe out there loves. And with that I really hope you all enjoy chapter 5! (Also no Pinterest board this week since we really are just spending this chapter in 1 setting).

The walk to the plane felt like it took forever. Your heart was racing, knees buckling, a sweat broke out on your forehead. You had your luggage in one hand and in the other, the Bloomingdale’s box. You gave yourself a pep talk as you stormed your way towards the terminal. You kept repeating a script in your head of what you were going to tell Kylo. You had to give the gift back. The expensive chocolates was excessive but this dress…that was extremely excessive. Not only did the price of his little, “gift,” unsettle you but how did he know you were at Bloomingdale’s? How did he know you were at the restaurant? Are you even going to bring up the restaurant to him? You already decided that the man was practically stalking you. And it sucked because you wanted this job so bad. But you don’t know if you can do it again after this trip. This has become too much to handle in the little time that you have worked for Ren. You can’t work for a mysterious man who was rude to you and then stalked you during his free time. It was creepy and you had your safety to think about. He’s delectable and you’re full of lust for him, but this was the last straw. His God like looks weren’t worth it anymore. 

Your heart pounded once you reached your terminal. You stood there thinking about turning back. Forget you even had this job. Go back to commercial airlines and not have to face him. But you knew you had more courage than that. You had to give this back. You needed answers. You took one more deep breath and with as much confidence as you could find within yourself, you walked up the tunnel to the planes entrance. When you got to the entrance you were stunned that Kylo was already there. Sitting in his favorite and frequented spot. Eyes on his laptop that sat on the table in front of him. Looking like the Greek God he is.

You walked as fast as you could to your flight attendant area to put your luggage down. You really hoped he didn’t see you walk in. You clutched the box in both of your hands as you felt your whole body shake in fear. You already forgot the script you played out in your head. And you already ruined the box with the sweat coming from your palms. There’s no point in acting like this didn’t bother you.  _ Just tell him how you feel and that you will take your leave from this position after your trip. That’s all you have to do. _ And with that, your feet quickly carried you to Ren sitting in his favorite spot. The loud and exaggerated clicking of your black heels against the aisle pulled Kylo out of his trance. He looked up once he heard you coming straight towards him. You firmly planted yourself in front of him and he leaned back in his seat, looking confident and ready for whatever you were going to throw at him.  _ Smug bastard. _

“Good morning Mr. Ren.” you gulped.  _ Fuck this. _

“I just wanted to say thank you…for the gifts so far. The chocolates and dress were nice but sir it’s too excessive. They’re expensive and I’m just your private flight attendant I don’t think this is appropriate.” You held out the box straight in front of you. Hoping he’d take the gesture as  _ please take this damned box away from me. _ “Thank you but no thank you sir. I can’t accept this. And I don’t mean to be blunt but…how did you know I was looking at this dress at Bloomingdale’s?” In a barely audible whisper you pathetically pushed out the words, “Are you following me sir?”

Kylo laughed at the question.  _ The man laughs? _

He grabbed the box and set it down as he stood up in front of you.

With a smirk on his face, words came out of his mouth like velvet, “You forget I own and run security for basically all over New York.”

_ No shit.  _ “Yes sir but that still doesn’t answer why I’m being followed and why gifts are being dropped off at my home. It gives me a very unsettling feeling.”

He took a step closer. His hands were in his pockets. His head was still figuratively held high while he looked down at you with those eyes you couldn’t get enough of. He oozed confidence while he proudly stepped forward and you stepped back. 

“I told you in Toronto you shouldn’t be alone. You shouldn’t be alone in New York especially. It may unsettle you but you need protection. You’re to free spirited. You’re going to get hurt.”

Another step forward for him and another step back for you.

It started to make some sense but you still had questions. “I wasn’t alone at the store though sir. I was with my best friend.”

Another step.

He shook his head like he wasn’t pleased with that answer. “Two free spirited women walking alone in New York doesn’t mean you don’t need protection. Especially coming home in a cab alone at night. I wanted to make sure you’re safe out there. I ask my troopers to let me know if they see you out. I’d hate for something to happen to my flight attendant.”

You froze as your back hit the wall. The man was inches from your face as you were now chest to chest with him. He stood there like he got you in his trap finally. He smooth talked you into the wall, literally. You knew your eyes were wide and your breathing was labored, but you didn’t care anymore.  _ There’s the scared but aroused feeling again. _

“I understand that I may need protection sir as your employee and especially in a city like this but I don’t need to be followed around the store and followed home without being told first. But also why the gifts? And why such expensive gifts?”

Kylo let out a dark chuckle to your timid question. His hand reached up towards your face slowly.  _ This is where I die.  _ He tucked a lose strand of hair behind your ear.

“You work hard for me, you deserve nice things.” There’s that smirk again. You’re already becoming too familiar with it. You couldn’t do anything but stare at his face. It looked even more beautiful up close. He stepped back to take in your timid little frame pressed against the wall. He turned around and walked back to the table with the Bloomingdale’s box sitting on it. He picked up the box and walked back towards you. You were still stuck to the wall. You could spend eternity stuck to this wall and wouldn’t even mind. He held the box in one hand and stretched out his arm towards you. Your eyes darted to the box then back to him.  _ Damn his hands really are huge. _

“I didn’t mean to scare you my dear. But when I saw you walking alone I knew you needed someone to keep an eye on you. And by how independent you are I knew you’d deny my services if I offered them. Especially if I offered them for free.”  _ He was right you would deny the services. And did he just call me ‘my dear’?  _

He shook the box a little in front of you. “Please take the gift. It’s the least I can do after putting you through that.”

“Mr. Ren I really can’t accept this dress. Plus it a $1,500 that’s an insanely expensive gift.”

“I can afford it trust me.”  _ Yes I know but I don’t need you knowing I Googled you either. _

You hesitantly took the box into your hand. He gave you a small smile once you accepted the box finally.

“Thank you Mr. Ren I really appreciate the kind gesture. And I’m sorry if I came on too strong with my questions you just have to understand I was very…concerned for my safety.” You sounded like you were lying but you were telling the whole ass truth.

“No need to thank me or apologize you’re fine. But you’re safe now, don’t worry.” His smile was gone and he was standing there tall and brooding. But you can hear the sincerity in his voice.

You placed the box under your arm and fixed your stance back to professional flight attendant mode. You clasped your hands in front of you and kindly asked, “Can I get you anything this morning sir?”

“Just black coffee again please.” He started walking back to his favorite seat on the plane.

“Of course sir, anything else that you may need?” 

“Yes just one more thing,” he sat back down in his seat before telling you, “sit with me.”

You shook your head once a very puzzled look fell upon your face. “Excuse me sir?”

He sat relaxed in his seat looking like a king before he repeated himself to you. “Sit with me during the flight. It’s a long flight to California. And I don’t require much.” He smirked again.  _ Those eyes, voice, and smirk combined are going to be the death of me.  _ “Join me.”

You timidly nodded your head and turned to go back to your flight attendant area. Once you were hidden behind the doorway you had to take a moment. That definitely went better than you expected. Did you over exaggerate the whole thing or should you be thankful that he just wants you safe? He wasn’t directly stalking you but he was also keeping tabs on you without you knowing. You guess you couldn’t be too mad but you’re definitely not going to let this go just yet. You started to make the coffee and once it was done you poured Kylo a cup and decided to pour yourself one to.  _ Since I’m sitting with him this should be fine right?  _ You grabbed both of the cups and two coasters and made your way back to your mysteriously hot employer. You set down the two coasters then set the coffee down on top of them. You took a seat at the white leather couch that was placed to the right of Kylo. You sat without making eye contact, but you felt his eyes locked on your every move. You couldn’t believe what was happening. Just a week ago the man was being a total ass and now you’re having a morning coffee on your flight to San Francisco.  _ What is this sorcery? _

You sat cross legged and cleared your throat once you felt comfortable in your seat.

“Nervous?” You could hear the amusement in his voice from seeing your squirm.

“No sir. This is just different.”  _ What else were you supposed to say?  _ While you did have anxiety from sitting with your employer who was most certainly hitting on you this morning, you did have one question that was still unanswered. Your dignity was long gone now and what more can you lose by asking just one more question?  _ My job. _

As you sat there in awkward silence something came to your mind, the restaurant in Toronto. You were so worked up about the dress you found last night that you didn’t even bring up Toronto in your conversation when you first arrived. “Forgive me sir but I do have one more question for you.” You noticed your hands fidgeting with the coffee cup that was now placed in your lap.

He leaned back about to bring the coffee cup to his lips and muttered out, “Go ahead.”

You sighed knowing you’re prying but you needed this answered.

“How did you find me at the restaurant in Toronto?”

He pulled the mug from his lips and looked at the ground, was he ashamed to answer this?

“That was practically by mistake.”

You knit your brows together and gave him a confusing look, “Practically…by mistake? I don’t think I follow sir.”  _ What does practically mean? _

He finally took his eyes off the floor and locked them back on you. “I found you walking around at the district. I had a business meeting down there. Then I saw you walking into the restaurant alone. I followed you in to make sure you weren’t going to be alone. And was highly disappointed when I found out you were. From there on out I decided you need protection. Which then answers all your questions from earlier I’m sure.” Another sip of his coffee. You stared at his lips wondering what it would be like if his lips were pressed… _ OH MY GOD STOP.  _

You nodded your head, “It does answer my questions. But you’ll be happy to know that I wasn’t alone long after that.” You pointed to your left towards the cockpit where Finn and Poe were sitting and completely oblivious to what was going on right outside between you and Kylo. “The pilots met up with me soon after you left.”

He gave you the smallest smile, “Good, then my plan was successful. You were safe.”

You smiled back and bit your lip once you looked back down at your coffee cup in your lap. Wondering if you should even say what you were thinking but you’ve already shown a lot of bravery this morning.

“You could have stayed with me at the restaurant.”  _ Should I have said that? _

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest out of his mouth, “If I didn’t have a meeting I would have.”

This answer made your smile widen even more. But you couldn’t keep eye contact much longer once you noticed his eyes were intense again, scanning your trembling body sitting right in front of him.

You almost jumped when he spoke again, “Now I have a question for you.” He placed his empty coffee cup on the table in front of him.

“Umm…yes?” 

“Tell me about yourself [insert Y/N].” You were honestly shocked that he even knew your name. But he also knew your every move last week so I guess it’s not that shocking.

_ Tell him about myself? That’s a long story. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa play Toxic by Britney Spears because wow. Well Kylo is keeping tabs on us and buying us expensive gifts and don't expect that to really change much in later chapter teehee. I really appreciate all the love I have gotten on my little fic so far! You all give me life. I will see you loves next week!<3


	6. West Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo learns a bit about your childhood and why you despise California. While you hate being here on the west coast, someone gives their effort to make you feel more at home than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves and welcome to our weekly update!<3 This chapter Kylo learns a little more about our childhood (spoiler: it's traumatic but we'll explore it a lot more in later chapters), we try and settle into San Francisco for the week, and we get another surprise, but are we really that surprised? I hope you all enjoy! Side note: I've only been to San Francisco a handful of times so if I sound like a complete tourist and idiot with scenery in this chapter I am so sorry. Here is this chapters Pinterest board: https://pin.it/lcLLyYv

Your long flight to the west coast didn’t feel long at all. You spent the whole flight conversing with Kylo over numerous cups of coffee. He did hardly any of the talking, but the man was a damn good listener. You didn’t think your whole sad childhood story can fill up a long flight across the country, but it did. As you told your story, Kylo never broke eye contact. He seemed very interested in what you had to say, or he was still just stalking you like his prey. Or he was doing both of those options simultaneously. You honestly couldn’t be mad at either of those scenarios.

You told Kylo that you grew up in California. You didn’t grow up in a big or well known city but you did your various trips around the state for vacations during happier times. You told him how you had a very traumatizing experience before you turned 13, but you didn’t want to go into detail. Not yet at least. You spent your high school years just passing by as best you can because you decided very early on you didn’t want to attend college, it just wasn’t your thing. Even though you had the option of attending college out of state and far away from your pathetic family, you still didn’t choose college. You chose adventure. What you really wanted after experiencing a horrific childhood was to travel the world on your own time and try to find your own happiness. Finding your own happiness away from your family who you have cut all ties with since graduating high school. Your dream was to always live in a big city so New York was always appealing to fulfill that fantasy. Once you arrived in New York you found the first apartment in Brooklyn with a roommate that you can, met Rose and mentioned that she conveniently runs maintenance on his plane, got the flight attendant job per her recommendation, and now here we are, in present time. Present time and swearing and pledging to yourself that you would never come back to California, until today. You were working for commercial airlines for about 5 years, and then decided you needed change when you came to work for Kylo. You’ve seen many different places around the world, but there was still so much you wanted to see. Like Paris, Paris would be nice.

“That’s quite a story.” Kylo said while twirling his empty coffee cup in between his long fingers.

“It’s nothing special, it's just my life.” It was nice to talk to someone about your past without them judging you. Your small town judged you for your childhood trauma and you hated thinking about it or even mentioning your early years to anyone. But Kylo seemed so sincere and interested. He just sat back and took in everything you had to say without questioning your story. It was nice to feel heard for once. Maybe he understands your trauma more than you thought.

“What about you sir?”

“Kylo.” His response sounded a bit cold after he sat there listening to your whole life's story.

He let out a small sigh. “Kylo. Please call me Kylo. I know you’re my employee but it doesn’t have to be that formal.”

“Ok Kylo.” you gave him a genuine heart warming smile. You felt heat rush to your cheeks so you looked into your uninteresting lap again. You didn’t mean to be so cheesy, but he made your heart flutter when he asked you to just call him by his first name. It felt so relaxing. So new. So rewarding.

At this moment you felt the plane start to descend. You detected a little tinge in your heart knowing your conversation was now over and your time with Kylo is done for today. A conversation you wished could last hours more. Six hours really did fly by.  _ Pun intended. _

You knew Kylo noticing that the plane ride was coming to an end with his response to your question. “My story can be for another time my dear.” He then started packing up his laptop into his bag and with this you knew you should clean up your coffee cups and coasters.

Since you were already cleaning up in the flight attendant area you just strapped yourself into your seat there until the plane came to a full landing. Once the plane came to a complete stop Kylo got up and you stood just as quickly to stand in the doorway for him to see you. You wanted him to see you, bid you farewell, say thank you again, give you something that will make this morning's flight feel fulfilling after your one on one conversation.

He made his way towards you in slow, heavy steps. Just like earlier, he didn’t dare break eye contact. You really were his prey.

“Thank you for this morning my dear.”

Your stomach did flips and your heartbeat quickened once you heard how seductive his voice was. My dear was a pet name you could easily get used to.

“No need to thank me. I really enjoyed our conversation. Long flights like this can get boring. I’m sad it had to end.”  _ Fuck, I really didn’t need to say that out loud. _

But maybe he liked that response since he smiled at you and lowered his head so he could stare even deeper into your eyes. 

“Would you like to continue our conversation tonight over dinner?”

And whatever happy little girl butterflies you were feeling before, they were now long fucking gone. Those butterflies turned into straight panic. The sweat on your palms came back and your eyes widened at his request. Kylo Ren…the fucking Kylo Ren just asked you to dinner. He just asked his private flight attendant to dinner. Is this appropriate? Do you say yes? Can you even turn your boss down? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO?

Your hands quickly flew from behind your back to your front and you started fidgeting with your fingers. “Umm…I…well…”

Your tongue-tied and dimwitted response seemed to make him a little impatient. He grabbed you by the small of your back and quickly tugged you in closer to him until you were both body to body. You can feel the warmth coming off his breath when he had to repeat his request.

“Will you go to dinner with me?” He asked a lot more seriously this time. His eyes did not leave yours once. Your favorite amber eyes were staring intensely at you. Making you feel like you couldn’t say not to his request, but you couldn’t lie to yourself that you did want to say yes so badly anyways.

“Yes.” you quietly spit out under your breath. You couldn’t tell if you were shaking or if you were just in a nervous fever dream. But once you answered he quickly let go and took a step back. 

He smirked and was delighted by your willingness to say yes so quickly under his command. “Good, then I’ll see you at 7 tonight.”

You gave a small smile back and nodded to him. He almost walked off the plane before he stopped suddenly just like last time. Just like he had something else important to say to you.

“One more thing…wear the dress.”

And with his last command for this morning he stormed off. Leaving you in utter shock and complete lust knowing you can really show off that dress. And show it off specifically for him. 

\----------

While New York and San Francisco were both big cities, you despised San Francisco. You honestly despised anything on the west coast. Your childhood trauma ruined anything you found nice about California. If you could burn this state to the ground you would. If you could erase it from your memory, you would. But nonetheless it was a part of you now. A part of you is like a birthmark or a really undesirable scar. While working for commercial flights you could easily get out of the west coast trips, but with Kylo it wouldn’t be that easy because you were literally the only flight attendant he has hired.  _ Let’s hope it stays that way too. _ While you hated being here, you felt some relief. Relief that Kylo was here. That you were safe. That he knew part of your story and would try to make your time here tolerable. Tolerable, just for you. Well, you were hoping that was the case. But this hope brought the smallest smiles to your face as you stared outside your Uber’s window. The Uber that Kylo had waiting for you at the airport right when you landed. You stared at the hustle and bustle of Union Square. This area was filled to the brim with high end brand stores and the most expensive hotels. You wondered what hotel Kylo would put you in this time. And with that thought your Uber stopped and identified that you were at your destination. A little confused, you stuck your head out the window just a bit to see what hotel you were at.  _ The Four Seasons.  _ Your pulse quickened when you realized Kylo just put you in a 5 fucking star hotel for 4 nights. 

You got out of the car just as your Uber placed your luggage on the sidewalk. You thanked him then turned back to stare with your mouth wide open at the luxury hotel you were about to spend 4 nights in. “Really Kylo,” you stuttered under your breath to no one in particular. And with that you grabbed your phone to text Finn and Poe and get their opinion on this current situation. 

Text Message: Finn, Poe

\-------------------------------

Me: What floor is your room on? 

Me: CAN YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVE THE HOTEL WE’RE AT?

Finn: What do you mean?

Poe: Yea, it’s just a Marriot

_ What the fuck? _

Me: Wait, you’re not at the Four Seasons in Union Square?

Poe: The Four Seasons? Did your Uber take you to the wrong place?

Me: Shit. Maybe. I’ll text you guys back when I figure this out.

You threw your phone back into your purse while being half annoyed that your Uber took you to the wrong hotel but also half annoyed that you weren’t going to be staying at The Four Fucking Seasons.

You grabbed your luggage and made your way into the lobby area so you can sit down and figure out this hotel situation. When you walked into the lobby you couldn’t believe how modernly chic it was. The walls were lined with a light colored wood and the floors were covered with a blue carpet that had white lines on it. It reminded you of the ocean. Luckily they weren’t short on seating areas. You made your way towards an empty couch the was placed next to the guest services desk. If you thought the hotel’s interior was beautifully shocking, then the person you saw standing at the counter shocked you even more. Before you even made it to the couch you stopped dead in your tracks. You saw Kylo grabbing two room keys from the women behind the desk. Before you could even move again, he turned to look right at you. Like he felt your surprised and timid presence from that far away. Once you locked eyes for the millionth time today, he made those same slow, heavy, exaggerated steps towards you. You didn’t even bother making your way towards him. His eye contact had you locked into a spell where all you felt was shaking, labored breathing, butterflies, and a sensation tingling in between your legs. As soon as he was standing right in front of you he handed you a key card.

“I took it upon myself to check you in since you arrived a little later than me.”

You stared at the key card in his hand, then your eyes moved back to his. Once you saw his face again he had that smirk that you fell in love with way too soon.  _ I’m getting wet aren’t I? _

“Kylo what the hell? I don’t need to stay here. I could have stayed at a Marriott like everyone else.”

“Nonsense. I assist.”

You didn’t have any time to argue with him. Right after his offer the hotel staff appeared right next to you and grabbed your luggage so they can take it to your room. They quickly disappeared and the only thing standing in the middle of The Four Seasons Hotel lobby was you, Kylo, and the intense stare down you were having. The rest of the world didn’t exist at that moment.

“Why do you keep doing these things for me Kylo?”

With that his expression softened. His eyes and jaw softened. His face was emotionless. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, feeling, or what he was even going to say to you. He just looked like a beautiful mystery that was standing inches away from your face.

“You deserve happiness while you’re here.”

You felt yourself shrinking in his presence. You couldn’t believe that after the few experiences that you’ve had with Kylo that he was already wanting to make you happy. Make you feel safe. You felt extremely unworthy but also thankful at the same time.

“I have to leave and work for the rest of the afternoon but I should be back tonight for dinner.”

You could hardly even breath. You knew he took enjoyment in your timidness right before his eyes. You let out a quick ok before he turned and left, leaving you all alone in the lobby. You felt the world coming back to life again. As you stood there you weren’t feeling the same fear you felt this morning in his dominating presence. What you were feeling right now was warmth. A warmth in your heart that wasn’t familiar. It scared you. And made you a little apprehensive. But you weren’t going to run away from it. You finally pulled yourself out of your own thoughts and turned to make your way towards the elevator. Once you hit the number for your floor you felt your phone vibrate in your purse.

Text Message: Finn, Poe

\-------------------------------

Poe: Did you figure it out?

You clutched your phone to your chest. You wondered if you should lie to them just like you lied to Rose. But then you thought, maybe not. Maybe this will be my new normal and I should just come clean. There should be no shame in hiding what could be your life going forward.

Text Message: Finn, Poe

\-------------------------------

Me: I guess I’m staying at The Four Seasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're staying in a five star hotel and we're wearing our expensive af dress next chapter. And are we already catching feelings? The answer is yes...yes we are. But can you really blame us? I love you all and I will see you again next week!<3


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on your first date with Kylo. All is going well until the very end. Can this be over way before it even started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Some depictions of aggression (not the fun kind), uncomfortable cat calling, and indirect references to trafficking. If any of that makes you uncomfortable please feel free to skip this chapter and I'd be more than happy to give you a summary if need be. 
> 
> Hello loves and welcome to the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as editing was kind of hard this week because I have been feeling under the weather (don't worry it's nothing Covid related). This week we get our first little bit of fluff but it will definitely progress and in about 2 more chapters expect something...more than just fluff. I apologize in advance for sounding like a complete San Francisco tourist again but let's just pretend I know what I'm talking about for once. I love you all and thank you so much for reading! If you are here from Luna or have read Fixated from Luna, a special guest will be in this weeks chapter! (SHIRO IS NOT MY CHARACTER HE IS AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER MADE BY LUNAXXX) And more special guests to come! Here is this chapters Pinterest board: https://pin.it/3osz6S3

You stood in front of your hotel room's bed and stared at the dress laying there. You had a towel wrapped around your head and your wet torso. And yes you can use two towels because you’re in a hotel damnit. Hands on your hips, bottom lip in between your teeth, mind screaming what the fuck are you doing? Should you even go to this dinner? Is this technically a date?

You glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand and you saw it was only a few minutes until 5. You still had over two hours until Kylo was going to pick you up. That was definitely enough time to get ready, but you weren’t sure if you wanted to get ready. You wanted to go on the date, don't get it wrong, but you couldn’t help but hear that little voice in your head saying this is wrong. You felt some relief after your conversation this morning with Kylo, but he still is giving you so much in such little time. It all started with him being an ass, to stalking you, to leaving you extremely expensive gifts, to making you all hot and bothered by just looking into his eyes and hearing him speak. It felt like whatever this was between you and him that it was moving in fast forward and you don’t know why. But it’s not like you can stand him up either. You had to go. You had to put on your big girl panties and go. It should be nice right? Just a nice dinner with your extremely wealthy and hot boss who lowkey stalked you. Totally normal.  _ Right? _

You let out a sigh and dropped your arms to the side as you made your way towards the bathroom so you can put on a full face of makeup and fix up your hair. As soon as you entered the bathroom you heard your phone vibrate. You picked it up to see that it was a text from your favorite CEO of First Order Security.

Text Message: Kylo Ren

\-------------------------------

Kylo: I’m running a little behind with work and won’t make it back by 7 but I’ll be sending a driver to pick you up.

Me: No worries. What kind of car will be picking me up?

_ That’s a valid question right? _

Kylo: You’ll know when you see it.

You rolled your eyes and tossed your phone to the side. I know you’re rich but just tell me what car it is asshole.

\----------

Kylo was right, it was easy to tell what car was there to pick you up. You assumed the driver would arrive at least a few minutes after 7 because who really shows up right on time? But to your surprise when you stepped outside of your hotel at 7:08 PM, there was an all black Mercedes G-Wagon waiting right out front. Standing outside of the car was a very tall and very handsome man. He was probably the same height as Kylo, maybe a half inch taller, with dark blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was dressed in all black and leaning against the car. When he saw you walk out he straightened himself up and called out your name like it was a question.

You replied with a speculating, “Yes?”

He held out his hand as you continued to approach him and he introduced himself to you once you grabbed his hand to shake. And damn he had a very strong grip. 

“My name is Shiro. Mr. Ren sent me to pick you up.” He had such a big smile on his face that you couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Nice to meet you Shiro.”

Once he let go of your hand he turned around to open the back door for you. He helped you in and closed it once you were seated. And like the Flash he was quickly seated in the driver's seat.

“I’m sorry if I kept you waiting for a long time I didn’t expect you to be here right on time.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Ren will just kill me if you’re late.”

He must have noticed your eyes widen and the quick panic you felt when he said that. You didn’t know if he was trying to be rude for making him wait or if he was actually serious. When you didn’t reply back he turned around and his smile went away. He lifted up his hands and started shaking them while simultaneously shaking his head no.

“No, no, no, no it was a joke. I’m only joking.”

You felt some relief and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in. You gave him a small smile to reassure him that his stupid little joke was fine and that he can just drive now.  _ You barely knew this guy and he was already cracking jokes? _

You drove for a few minutes in silence until you hit traffic that was not moving. Typical, you expected that. It is San Francisco after all. You pulled a compact mirror out of your handbag so you can check your dark red lipstick and make sure it didn’t stain your teeth. You also pulled it out so you could make it look like you were busy and you weren’t sitting in complete awkward silence with Kylo’s…chauffeur? After checking your lipstick you checked the curls in your hair to make sure you looked presentable and then closed the mirror to stuff it back into your bag. You then bent down and tried to find an excuse to fix the heels you were wearing. You were kind of glad you ended up packing these heels. They went perfect with your new expensive dress. Originally you were planning to wear these heels for clubbing in the city but with the way Kylo was keeping tabs on you, you knew that wasn’t going to be an activity during this trip. You straightened yourself back up in your seat and noticed that this car has not fucking moved. Not even an inch. You let out a sigh and decided you’re going to have to make small talk.

“So…Shiro. Are you Mr. Ren’s personal driver?”

He didn’t turn around but he started to chuckle. “No not exactly. You can think of me more as one of his right hand men.”

_ One of them? _

“How many more right hand men does he have if you don’t mind me asking?”

“No please ask away! There’s six of us in total.” This seemed to peak his interest because he now turned his head over his right shoulder to talk to you.

“The six of us all applied to just be regular troopers but Mr. Ren saw the potential we all had. We were experienced way above those walking marshmallows. So now we’re Mr. Ren’s right hands. Personal security. Whatever you want to call it.”

_ Like Kylo needs personal security, that man is built like a fridge. _

You nodded your head and simply just blurted out “interesting.” Which it was interesting. You didn’t take Kylo as a man who needed right hand men or partner’s. He seemed pretty independent but you’re still learning a lot about him. Maybe during dinner you’ll learn even more.

\----------

You finally arrived at the restaurant. You were going to let yourself out of the car but Shiro was very adamant that you stay seated and he’ll get the door for you. You don’t know if this was him being polite or if Kylo would give him a hard time if he didn’t, because when you pulled up to the restaurant Kylo was standing there, waiting for you. Once you stepped out of the G-Wagon you took a quick peek at the name of the restaurant.  _ Acquerello.  _ You have never heard of it but the name sounded fancy, Kylo has money, and you were in a $1500 dress so you know this place is expensive. 

You and Kylo locked eyes and slowly walked up to each other. He gave you a small quick smile.

“You look beautiful in that dress.” He said after flicking his eyes up and down your body so quickly that you thought you imagined it. His comment made you think back to standing in your hotel room before leaving and looking at yourself all dressed up in the full length mirror. The dress hugged your body in all the right places. It clung to your cleavage enough where it was sensual, but didn’t feel like you can flash anyone with any simple movement. It also hugged your torso and hips where it made you look exceptionally curvy. The rest of the dress flared out just a bit more towards the bottom and fell on your legs right in the middle of your knees and ankle. The perfect length for a hopefully perfect date.

You gave him a big toothy smile and really hoped there was no lipstick stuck to your teeth for real this time. 

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” Which he didn’t. He was in the same type of outfit he always wore. An all black suit but this time with a black shirt. You were quickly picking up on his fashion choices. He held out his hand and like he was going to lead you away into the sunset, and you didn’t know if you should grab it or not. After staring at his enormous hand for a quick second, you adamantly obliged and locked fingers, hoping your nervous palm sweat wouldn’t come back. You assumed he smiled once you agreed to walk hand in hand like a real couple, but as soon as you locked fingers he turned around just as quickly. You both walked in silence towards the restaurant and you quietly thought to yourself how nervous you felt agreeing and even coming to this dinner, but grabbing his hand ended up feeling so natural. So uplifting. So heartwarming. Maybe because this all felt like a kind gesture of your boss taking you to dinner, but you were secretly hoping it was more than just that. 

You walked into the restaurant and the hostess didn’t even ask for a name for a reservation or anything. She saw Kylo, grabbed two menus, and requested that you follow her to your table. Still in silence and still holding hands you walked all the way to the back of the restaurant. The golden lighting made the atmosphere feel romantic and there was odd but sophisticated art plastered on the walls. You saw other restaurant goers eating pasta so you were very excited to know you’re at an Italian restaurant. You reached a secluded table in the back lined with a white tablecloth and two dark wood chairs, all conveniently sat there just for you two. You also saw wine glasses already sitting on the table so that was a plus. You both sat and the hostess asked Kylo if he wanted his usual which he agreed to.  _ Why the fuck do we have menus then? _

And like he heard your inner thoughts he pointed to the menu in front of you, “In case you want to order something else.”

You shook your head and smiled, “I trust your judgement.”

You relaxed a bit more and started looking around the restaurant. Tilting your head and looking up and around, taking in the ambiance and atmosphere you were now in. While you weren’t looking at Kylo, you could still feel his eyes fixated on your every little move. Was he admiring your looks or was he just taking in you being so out of place in this immaculate restaurant? You locked eyes with him again and just knew he wouldn’t be the one to start the talking just like this morning. I guess your role today was conversation starter.

“You must come here often if they already had a table set up for you.”

He had a hand resting in front of his mouth, and you were a little sad that you couldn’t see his full pink lips responding to your small talk.

“You can say that.”

_ Do you dare say what you’re obviously thinking right now? _

“Lots of dates?”

Your hands were fidgeting with the table cloth under the table. It was a stupid question but what the hell, why not ask. 

That low chuckle rumbled from his chest and he shook his head and relaxed his posture.  _ Was he feeling tense about your little ‘date’ too?  _ “No. Not many dates at all.”

Just then the waiter came and poured you both a glass of red wine, and he left it on the table. You’re literally having bottle service tonight. Maybe you did get a little bit of that club experience you were wanting. You grabbed the glass and responded before taking a sip.

“Kylo Ren doesn’t go on many dates? I’m shocked.”

He decided to copy you and grabbed his glass too. “I’m a busy man.”

You held up your glass towards the middle of the table to cheers your glasses.  _ Is that even appropriate in this kind of setting?  _ But it must have been because Kylo followed along with you.

“Well thank you for making time for me.” And with that you gave each other a small smile, clanked glasses, and that commemorated the night continuing.

\----------

Five courses. The meal was five courses. You didn’t know whether to be happy or miserable because you ate so much damn food and shared two bottles of wine. But fuck it you were feeling pretty good after that wine. Not only was the food amazing but your conversations were too. You and Kylo talked more about your childhood and growing up in a small California town. You discussed the places you still longed to travel to and talked about his company. Kylo discussed how he was planning a different career route but life happened and plans changed. That’s how he ended up with his company after the former owner and his mentor, Snoke, passed away years ago and under very mysterious circumstances...if you remember correctly. 

“How long have you owned First Order exactly?” You were trying really hard to not seem tipsy or slur your words.

He set his empty glass down and rested his elbows on the table to stare more intensely at you. You assumed he could be tipsy to, but doubted it. “A little over 3 years now.”

“Do you like it?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a job.”

You were sure you sounded annoying by now but you were enjoying this conversation so much. “Yea but you know what they say. Get a job you like and it never feels like you’ve worked a day in your life. Does it feel that way with First Order?”

“Business at the First Order is a different type of job. Not one you can call enjoyable either. Especially the way Snoke left it after he passed.”

To this you didn’t know how to respond. You just lifted a brow and hummed as you took another small sip of your wine. 

“What about you darling? Does your job feel like work?”

You widened your eyes and stupidly pointed at yourself like he was talking to someone else. Who else could he have called darling?  _ No one else you hoped. _

You didn’t know how to answer this either. You started to swirl the leftover wine in your glass as you stared at it, pondering how to answer this without pissing your boss off. “No, I love work. I love travelling and being on the plane. Top priority of a flight attendant is safety, which I guess you can say I enjoy making people feel safe and make their flight enjoyable and memorable.” You felt like that was a good enough answer considering your blurred state of mind.

He leaned across the table a little more and smirked at you, “And you think you keep me safe darling?”

Oh, is he challenging me and my job now? Well two tipsy people can play that game.

You also decided to lean in closer so you can sensually whisper your response to him, “I don’t know Kylo, do I?” You gave him your best good girl trying to be sexy performance as you could. The wine was definitely giving you the liquid courage to act this way.

He tried to respond to you but the waiter had to ruin the fun ~~_flirting_~~ by bringing the bill.

Kylo quickly grabbed it, looked inside, then excused himself for a moment. You sat there quietly, slightly dizzy, finishing your last glass of wine. As soon as he left you smiled to yourself recalling everything that has happened so far tonight. You both smiled and laughed and had a good heart to heart conversation. There was still so much you wanted to know about him, but this was a good start. A great start actually. You felt your liquid courage still brewing inside of you and decided to still have some fun and be a little curious at the same time. You grabbed the bill just to check the price…dinner was 900 dollars. You quickly put the check back down and assumed you wouldn’t have to help pay because he was the one who invited you? You chugged down the rest of your wine and felt sorrow and guilt bubbling up inside of you. You calculated all the things Kylo has given you so far. The chocolates, the dress, the hotel, tonight’s dinner. The man has literally spent almost six grand on you on top of your paycheck. And the only thing you kind of had to offer was a nice view of your ass in this tight dress that HE bought. You started to realize you both come from two completely different worlds and don’t really know what he sees in you, even after your heartfelt conversations today. You quickly snapped out of your pity party once Kylo returned to the table and asked if you were ready to go. You shook your head yes and he grabbed your hand again, leading you out of the restaurant. 

You stepped outside and Kylo excused himself one more time so he could call Shiro to pick you guys up.  _ And Shiro said he wasn’t a chauffeur.  _ So you stood there alone and waited by yourself for a little bit while he took a few steps away and talked on the phone. You closed your eyes and let the cool ocean breeze flow over you. Yes you hated California, but this ocean breeze and cool salty air was nice. Just then you heard someone talking and assumed it was Kylo and you opened your eyes to see that no, it was not Kylo standing in front of you. Two men were standing in front of you extremely close, and were looking you up and down with trouble in their eyes.

“Look at this one.” one of them said while rubbing a hand on his jaw.

“She’s like a little mouse. Look at her, so fragile out in the open.”

At this you knew it was time to book it towards Kylo and you tried stepping around them. Emphasis on tryied. One of them grabbed you by the arm and pulled you so close to him that his lips were practically on your ear.

“And where the fuck do you think you’re going bitch?” Then the other guy came and stood on the other side of you, practically trapping you in an  _ I’m fucked  _ sandwich.

“Let me the fuck go.” You tried to sound intimidating, you really did.

The one holding your arm spoke up again. “Then you shouldn’t have been standing alone looking like that little girl.” And at this your mind quickly went straight to Kylo. How he told you literally this morning how you should never be alone in a big city but to be fair he’s the one who left you alone. You were so certain that Kylo would be the one to kill you but no, these two clowns would have to do. You suddenly felt two large hands grab you by the waist and pull you from the other two men. You were wrapped up in two big arms and briskly taken away from the scene that was unfolding. You quickly looked behind your shoulder to see Shiro walking towards the two idiots who tried to…kidnap you? And his walk looked like he meant business, like he was ready to hurt something. Rolling up his sleeves, fists clenched, trapping those two morons in a corner. Good riddance.

After scoping out the scene behind you, you lifted your head to see Kylo embracing you and basically being your knight in shining armor. He took you out of his bear hug and planted you right in front of him with his two large hands resting on your shoulders.

“Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?” the words frantically came out of his mouth so fast that it sounded like gibberish.

“No…no I’m fine it all happened so quickly.”

And the delicate touch he had on your shoulders now turned into his fingers digging into your skin, deep and very hard.  _ That was going to leave a bruise. _

You can see Kylo’s jaw tense and his forehead crumble together as he spat at you through gritted teeth. You could have sworn he was seeing red by now. “This is why I told you not to be alone like that. Ever. Do you know what they could have done to you?”

You felt those fearful tears again. Those same ones when you found the dress sitting on your stoop. Only this time with a hint of sadness mixed with it. Is he seriously acting this way? He’s the one who left you alone and out in the open. You didn’t ask for this to happen.

“Please let me go.” Your voice was barely audible. Even the wind was probably louder.

“You can never be alone like that ever again do you understand?. You could have gotten hurt.” You’re not sure if the grip on your shoulders tightened but he was definitely shaking you now, like it would stick in your brain more if he yelled and shook you at the same time.

This time you felt anger start to erupt. “YOU’RE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME ALONE.”

_ Got him. _

At this Kylo let go of your shoulders, let them drop to his side, and changed his expression from fuming, to sorrow. You weren’t sure if it was from raising your voice back at him or the tears that were now quickly slipping down your cheeks. You saw him look over your head and give a quick nod to Shiro. They both turned towards the fancy ass car sitting at the curb and that was your cue that it was time to go back to the hotel. This time you opened your own door, helped your own self in, and sat in silence until you got back to the hotel.

\----------

You didn’t even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before you opened it and got out. You thought about leaving Kylo in your dust and that you’d go to your room without even saying a word to him, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You stopped in front of the hotel doors and turned to look at him while he was still standing right behind you.

“Thank you for dinner Kylo. It was nice. But I think the wine is getting to me so I’m going to go straight to bed now. Goodnight and thank you again.”

You didn’t let him respond. You turned on your heel and walked your sober ass to the elevator.  _ The wine isn’t getting to me that was a lie. I have a way better alcohol tolerance than that.  _ You didn’t hear him follow you so you took your time in the elevator to cry out the abundance of emotions you were feeling right now. They were those quiet sobs that shake your whole body, you really hated those kinds of cries.  _ Why is it that everytime it feels great with him, he has to go and fuck it all up? _

\----------

You woke up to a knock at your door. You saw some sunlight peeking in through the curtains. You checked the clock and it read 9:30 AM.  _ Shit, am I that jet lagged?  _ You buried your face into the pillow until you heard the knock on your door again and a faint voice that said “room service.” Room service? You obviously didn’t order room service since you just woke your happy ass up. You crawled out of bed and took slow, lazy, and groggy steps towards the door. You looked through the peephole and indeed, there was room service standing right outside. You opened the door and were greeted by a very chipper hotel worker standing in front of you. Way too chipper for you since you were basically still asleep.

“Good morning ma’am, I have your order.”

She started to work her way into your room and placed the whole cart on the side of the dining table placed in the middle of the living room area. The whole cart, not a plate off the cart, the whole fucking thing.

“Thank…you.” Your thankfulness sounded more like a question because damn you were confused. She flashed you one more big and bright smile and slipped out of the room. Did she not want a tip? You walked back towards the food cart reluctantly. You saw the works on there. Coffee, orange juice, bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, literally every breakfast item you could think of was placed on this cart. How were you going to finish this food? No idea. Who sent you this food? That could be answered easily from the note placed next to a lonesome red rose that sat in a petite and dainty little vase. You picked up the note and opened it. It looked like the same handwriting from the note you found in the chocolates box that one day.

_ I’m sorry. _

_ -K.R. _

While the man made you extremely pissed off last night with his little outburst, you couldn’t help but place the note to your lips and smile. You sat down and began digging into your buffet of a breakfast and thought no wonder that girl didn’t want a tip, Kylo probably tipped her a hundred dollar bill already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we even surprised that Kylo has a temper? And are we even surprised that he apologizes by giving us expensive stuff? No and no. I love you all so much and I will see you next week!<3


	8. Did You Get My Note?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo left an apology for you but are you ready to forgive and forget so fast? He'd have to show a new side of himself for you to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!<3 and welcome to our weekly update. This week we see if we can forgive Kylo (spoiler: obviously) and we get a little truth tea from our favorite pilot, Poe. Thank you all for the kind comments on last weeks chapter. For awhile this fic is going to focus on the fluff tag with a bit of angst here and there, but you'll definitely hate me when we go full angst lol. There are some more themes we will be visiting throughout later chapters so we can have plot development, but for now I hope you enjoy what I'm building up to<3 I love you all and enjoy this weeks chapter!<3 Here is this chapters Pinterest board: https://pin.it/2oNiBS7

After eating your way through a buffet of breakfast items, your first instinct was to call Finn and Poe so they can go sight seeing with you. With Kylo’s little apology this morning, you knew this wasn’t the end between you two. You'd be talking again. You were also certain that he’d still have his troops keep tabs on you, especially if you were walking around the big city alone after last nights little outburst. So you, Finn, and Poe walked around San Francisco. You did the usual touristy things like take the longest fucking walk down the Golden Gate Bridge, get your sweet tooth fix at Ghiradelli’s, and have a little lunch time picnic at Dolores Park with a view of the  _ Full House  _ houses. And the show was never filmed in those houses if you didn’t know. Today was a nice sunny day but not too hot. Sitting on top of the hill at the park gave you a nice breeze of that cool ocean air that you ended up not minding. You hugged your legs as you looked out to the ocean, thankful that you weren’t sweating off your minimal makeup in your shorts and sweatshirt combo. However, you got snapped out of your meditation session when Poe cleared his throat and you knew he was trying to get your full undivided attention.

“So how’s the Four Seasons?’ Poe said with his mouth stuffed full of sandwich.

You wanted to roll your eyes but realized you’re used to this behavior. “Too fancy for me. But they have complimentary bath robes so that was a plus.”

Finn huffed and you knew he was going to be the one to pry for more. “Why the Four Seasons and we’re stuck at the Marriott. Not that we’re ungrateful or anything but just…why?”

You sighed knowing this conversation would have to come up sooner or later, but you didn’t know if you were in the mood to talk about it just yet. You decided to try and deter from this as much as possible. You shrugged your shoulders at the two men and gave them a playful little smile. “Why not?”

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head while Poe got a little more serious. “Cut the shit kiddo. Why?”

Now you were annoyed and groaned as you put your face into your knees. “Okay nosey bitches if you must know.” You took a little pause so you can accurately say the truth without raising any concerns. You definitely weren’t going to tell them about last nights outburst but that’s not considered lying is it? You’re just giving them a fraction of the truth. “Honestly I don’t know. Yesterday Kylo and I really hit it off. I sat with him during the flight and we conversed over coffee. I told him about my upbringing and how it was shit but I didn’t go into detail. He put me in the Four Seasons and said he wants me to enjoy my time here since I hate being in California so damn much. We went to dinner last night and I really enjoyed my time.” 

You finally started to pay attention to their facial expression after your story. Finn still looked a little confused for whatever reason, but Poe looked more concerned. Why they looked this way you don’t know. This is your life why do they have to judge it so hard?

“Do you like him?”  _ Leave it to Poe to be so blunt. _

“I went on one date with him Poe I don’t know. If you can even call last night a date.”

“Where did he take you?” Finn said while not even letting you breathe after your last sentence.

“Some fancy Italian restaurant not far from the ocean.”

And like two damn twins they both bluntly and simultaneously said, “It was a date.”

You threw your hands up in defeat because yes while you tried to beat around the bush, last night was a date, and yes you did like him. Already liking him more than you’d care to admit.

“Okay jack asses so it was a date but so what? Yea he may be my employer but…I really enjoyed my time with him. He listens to me and doesn’t judge. He makes me feel heard and seen and it’s nice to feel that. Not that I don’t feel that with you two or Rose but it’s different with him. He seems to genuinely care about me and what I have to say and I don’t know. Maybe there’s potential with him.” It felt like a weight just lifted off your shoulders. You didn’t think these feelings you had would articulate into words but they did. And it felt so good to let it all out. Especially telling these feelings to two of your best friends who were being too judgy for your liking right now.

Poe set his food down like he was about to deliver you some hardcore truth tea. You didn’t want the truth either. You wanted to stay in your safe bubble of happiness for just now.

“I’m glad he makes you feel that way kiddo I really do because you deserve all the happiness in the world.” And he stopped right there. But by his body language and tone of voice you knew he wanted to keep going and it would eat him up if he didn’t let out exactly what he had to say.

“But?” You regretted saying that but you decided to just let him say it all now or forever hold his peace.

“But…he has a reputation. He’s known around New York as a not very nice guy. He’s arrogant and rude and will step on anyone to get what he wants. Maybe you don’t see him that way but everyone else in New York does. Maybe you should see that as a red flag. I just don’t want to see you get your hopes up and get hurt by this guy is all. Just be careful.”

You couldn’t make eye contact with either of them while Poe said this. Yes he had a point, but it was too early to call this off. You swatted more of his time. Who gives a fuck about what everyone in New York says. He may be an asshole but he has been treating you well since the first time you met him. Aside from last nights situation. But you didn’t want this to end, not yet. If you were going to call things off you’d do it on your own time and under your own terms. Not because of everyone else’s opinions. You had your bottom lips in between your teeth and your fingers fidgeting in your lap. You knew you’d have to tell them you’re not stopping this but didn’t want to worry them either. Of course they're your best friends and they have the best intentions for you, and you couldn’t be mad at that. You looked up at them finally and gave them your best  _ I’ll be a good girl  _ eyes.

“I’ll be careful I promise. If anything were to happen I’ll let you both know right away.”

This seemed to deter their worry and you knew you can have a sigh of relief now that all of that was over with. You picked up a chip and threw it at Finn to lighten the mood. You all had a little laugh together when you felt your phone go off in your pocket. And speaking of the devil guess who just text you.

Text Message: Kylo Ren:

\--------------------------------

Kylo: Did you get my note?

You got a smile on your face reading that simple little text message. Finn had to ruin your small moment though by being nosey.

“Is that him?”

“Yesssss” you said as your fingers started to tap the screen while you simultaneously had a bigger smile on your face than you’d like to admit.

Text Message: Kylo Ren:

\--------------------------------

Me: I did, thank you.

Kylo: I’d like to try and make up for last night. Can we go to dinner again?

And that text message made you finally take your eyes off the screen. Did you want to go to dinner again? Obviously yes but yesterday was still so fresh. Fancy dinners were nice but you didn’t feel like dressing up. And you didn’t feel like being in such an intimate setting. If you were going to do dinner you just wanted peace and a space to resolve last night. Poe and Finn saw the puzzling look on your face and asked what was wrong.

“He wants to go to dinner again tonight.”

“Well do you want to go?” Finn loved to pry, but he was asking the right questions.

You took a moment then replied, “Yea, I think I do.”

Poe gave you a reassuring glance that said  _ just accept the invite. _

Text Message: Kylo Ren:

\--------------------------------

Me: Sure, but can we maybe go somewhere a little more dressed down?

Kylo: Sure, you name it.

Me: Burgers and fries!

\----------

When you said dressed down you really meant dressed down, but you guessed that Kylo doesn’t really know what that means. Although it was practically summer on the west coast, San Francisco’s summers were pretty cold at night. Your form of casual was a pair of distressed jeans, a t-shirt with a cardigan over it, and some cute sandals to top it all off. Kylo’s casual was different, very different. He dawned his regular all black look with black jeans and a black long sleeve, but were those Jordan’s that he’s wearing? Your were fairly certain that this man’s casual outfit cost as much as last nights dinner. But you secretly loved it. Seeing him dressed down made your heart do flips in your chest. Seeing him out of work attire and professionalism felt different, but it was a wonderful kind of different. A different that you wanted to see even more. _Okay snap out of it. This is only a second date to resolve some stuff._

Once he got off the elevator in the hotels lobby, he didn’t make those slow exaggerated steps towards you. This time his steps had a little more speed and purpose to it. When he reached you his arms twitched for a moment like he wanted to embrace you in a hug, but instead he placed his hands in his pockets, sighed, and said hi.

You gave him a shy smile back and said hi. You felt like you had your guard up and you think he noticed this too. You noticed that he was in no rush to go eat or take you out. Instead he stood there with his beautiful amber eyes locked on yours. You both didn’t force this moment to end. You took all the time you needed before you can move forward from last night.

He finally spoke and you were glad you didn’t have to start conversation like yesterday.

“I…apologize for last night. That was unfair to you.” he wanted to take his eyes off you, you could tell apologizing didn’t come easy to him, but he wasn’t going to get off that easy after yesterday. You held his gaze and wouldn’t break eye contact so he knew you meant business. That you were taking this seriously.

“Thank you for apologizing. I appreciate the effort. But you have to realize what I’m feeling. Yesterday was a lot from confronting you about the dress to the outburst after a wonderful dinner. It felt really good but then you had to go and fuck it up. Thank you for trying to protect me and being concerned but there’s ways to do that without lashing out in anger Kylo.”

He quickly closed the far too large gap between you both by grabbing your wrists and pulling you in close. He rested your petite hands against his very large and very broad chest. You looked up to see his amber eyes had so much emotion in them, a sense of desperation.

“I know, I know. But please let me make it up to you. Let me try again.”

You’ve never seen this side of him before. Like Poe said, if he wanted something he used his power and demanded it. That was the side of him you were used to already. But him almost begging, that pulled your heart strings. You can really tell he was sorry, and maybe no one has ever given him the second chance he needed.

You whispered as sincerely as you could, “I forgive you Kylo.”

He dropped your hands from his chest and took a step back. He sighed and you knew that was his sigh of relief. For once you saw something in him. A look on his face that wasn’t stoic and an emotion pouring out the wasn’t anger. Now you can try to move on from this. You can try this date thing again. But you had to poke a little fun at him first. 

You nudged your elbow into his arm and playfully said, “Just don't do it again.”

The mood lightened and he smiled and suggested you both head to dinner now. You walked through the hotels entrance and saw the same G-Wagon sitting there, except, no Shiro this time. Kylo opened the passenger door for you and you hopped in. Once he closed it he went around the front of the car to sit in the drivers seat. You stupidly asked, “You’re driving?”  _ Obviously he is or else he wouldn’t be sitting in the driver’s seat dummy. _

“Once you have driven in New York everywhere else isn’t too bad.”

You laughed uncontrollably loud because you’ve never been in a car with someone driving that wasn’t an Uber or cab. This was a foreign feeling to you. “I’ve never drove a car through New York. I think I would panic.”

He laughed as he started to pull out of the hotels parking lot. “It’s not too bad. I’ll teach you one day.”

He stared ahead at the road and you both fell into a peaceful silence. You took one more look at his perfect side profile, and smiled. 

\----------

You were never one of those people who got embarrassed to eat in front of your date. You don’t know why some people were like that. Food was a necessity. Food was delicious. And this burger place that Kylo took you to was like literal heaven on earth. All that mixed with your conversation made tonight feel almost perfect.

You’ve learned through your young twenties that you really value communication and conversation in a relationship. Not that you’ve been in many relationships, but Kylo was definitely the most satisfying date you’ve ever had. He knew how to converse and make you feel special and heard all at once. Like the outside world was shut off and his only focus was you. And that meant everything to you. Because you liked having someone's full attention and learning about them. You learned more about Kylo than last night. Surprisingly he lead most of tonights conversation. Tonight’s topic revolved around hobbies. Kylo discussed how he’s loved planes ever since he was little and his hobby was flying planes when he was younger and still in college. But he’s moved on from that and just enjoys plane shows and learning the inside and outside maintenance of a plane. It fascinated you because while that seemed like a rich person’s hobby, it didn’t seem like Kylo’s hobby. But you loved learning that abut him. You loved the good surprised about him. You told Kylo you never considered yourself as a person with a hobby, but you loved singing. You loved any type of music and loved singing songs that spoke the most to you. And no you won’t sing for him because you’re too embarrassed. You both laughed at your quick serenading Kylo denial and he grabbed your hand that was conveniently placed atop of the table.

You both fell into that comfortable silence again, but it didn’t last long.

“I’m really sorry for last night. I’m not one who’s been known to control my temper very well. I’ve been told that by my family for so long.” 

You saw the sorrow in his eyes again but you didn’t want him to feel sad. Everyone has something about themselves that they’re not proud of, but that doesn’t mean you can’t fix it. Something, or someone, can come along to help you. You can try to help him.

“Kylo I already said I forgive you. You don’t have to keep apologizing. But thank you for being so concerned about me and how I feel and my well-being. It’s nice to feel that with someone. I’ve never really had that before.”

You noticed his thumb rubbing small circles on the top of your hand. You both stared at it for awhile. You just now realized how petite your hand looked while holding his.

“Yea. I never really had that either.”

You assumed he was referring to his family like you were referring to yours. It was interesting to find someone who shared childhood trauma like you. Although, you didn’t know the extent of his drama.

You leaned back in your seat ready to pry a little bit. “You seem to mention how your family didn’t treat you so well either during your childhood. Is that something you’d want to talk about?”

His hand suddenly flew away from yours. He crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat with an exaggerated huff. He threw his gaze to the side and looked more annoyed than sorrowful.  _ Okay…touchy subject for him. _

“No. I don’t discuss my family. Not worth my energy.”  _ Fair enough. You had that some thought when it came to your family. _

You just nodded and let him come together. You know what a rough family life is like. You didn’t want to anger him again. But he snapped out of it rather quickly and started to open up more than you expected.

“I took this business because I wanted to disassociate from my parents as much as I could. They weren’t good to me. They cared about their own lives more than their sons. So I went under my mentor who they despised because of his morals and never looked back. Haven’t really spoke to them since.”

You reassured him that you know the feeling and if he doesn’t want to talk about it then you won’t pry. He’ll let it all out in his own time.

Once he heard how understanding you were he locked eyes with you once again. You wondered if he’s ever heard anyone say those words to him before. “Im sorry if I’m so straightforward with you. Just when I saw you walking alone that day I was drawn to you. I felt an instant connection to you. I wanted to care for you and protect you because if something happened to you, I’d hate myself for not stopping it. You’re so easy to talk to and you understand me like I understand you. I can tell you also genuinely care. I’ve never had this before. Not with someone like you.”

Of course you cared. Just like him you felt the connection too. Not right away of course but through your time yesterday you can tell he’s just a little misunderstood. His intentions are good and he may not have the right way of approaching them correctly, but he seemed so lost sometimes. So in need of someone. Especially seeing his different emotions in the past 48 hours. This time you took charge and took his hand. You couldn’t help but smile. You knew your eyes were glossy, but you didn’t feel sadness or fear trying to fall out of you, it was relief. Relief that someone outside of your best friends really cared about you like you thought when you confided in Finn and Poe earlier. He really is someone you think you have potential with.

“Thank you for caring for me so much Kylo. I really care for you too. But please know I’m a big girl. I appreciate your protection but I don’t have to be followed everywhere. If something happens to me I know who to talk to.”

You both stared at each other and nodded, silently assuring that you both can agree on those terms and that you both feel the connection. That you care about each other. That you want to continue this.

\----------

When you got back to the hotel Kylo gave the valet the car keys and you both walked inside. After you both stepped into the elevator, he only pressed the button to your floor. You knew he was staying in the suite on the top floor because come on it’s that obvious. You told him you’ll be fine going to your room by yourself but he very much insisted he’ll walk you there.

You arrived to your room and pulled out your key card, but didn’t rush to go inside. You decided to test the waters and stood there with your should leaning against the door and staring at Kylo. He mimicked your stance and leaned his shoulder against the wall. You had an internal happy dance that he was in no rush either.

“Thank you again for tonight Kylo. I really enjoyed it. Like you said, it’s really easy to talk to you. I really value our conversations.”

He took a step forward and cupped your cheek with his large hand. “I’d like to have more of these nights.” His voice sounded so sensual again, and you realized in that moment how much you missed hearing him speak like that to you.

You leaned into his hand and closed your eyes for a split second. When you opened them back up your realized he had inched his face even closer to yours. Any sudden movement from either of you and your lips would surely touch.

“Yea me too.” You noticed that both of your faces were starting to lean into each other even closer. Like you were both being pulled together by an invisible force. Then his phone rang. You both stood there frozen in place and pissed that this glorious moment was ruined by that annoying iPhone ringtone. He turned his face away from you to check who was calling.

He groaned loudly and pushed himself off the wall. “It’s work. I should take this.”

“That’s fine.”  _ It wasn’t fine.  _ “I’ll just talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Kylo.”

He answered and started to make his way towards the elevator. He turned back real quick to wave goodbye. You gave him a little wave back and entered your room. So close yet so far. But this wasn’t the end. 

\----------

By the time Kylo got to his room on the top floor, his phone call had ended and he wanted to throw it across the damn suite. Did his business partner Hux call him for a legit business matter or just to piss him off? He was sure that the little ginger just wanted to get under his skin like usual. Even if he was across the country.

If Kylo knew that phone call would have been that short, he would of stayed with her. But no. He couldn’t let her see him angry.  _ Because of that little ginger twat.  _ Not angry like that again. She was already too precious to him. That little beauty seeing what a beast he can become. He needed to hide that side. He almost scared her off way too soon. 

He didn’t mean to fall for the flight attendant that easily, he really didn’t. She was a breathe of fresh air in his miserable and unfulfilling life. He felt like he was stuck in the same cycle every day. No amount of money or beautiful model can make him feel anything. But the flight attendant, that was a different story. If he would have known she’d fill his mind every passing second of every single day since Toronto, he would have thrown his private plane away.

But alas, he felt the thankfulness in his black heart. Thankful that she’s become the perfect distraction. As much as he didn’t need the distraction, he wanted it. He craved it. Every lonely second that passed by he thought of the way her hair fell when it was out of that tight bun, how her hips swayed when she’d walk away, the way her eyes glistened when he stared so deeply into them.

It was tiring and intoxicating thinking of her that much. But he could be drunk off of her any day and die a happy man. He wanted more of her in every possible way. He’d get her soon. He was almost there. So close yet so far. But this wasn't the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say it I'm giving y'all smut next chapter I've kept you waiting long enough lol and I bet that little kiss tease hurt you just as much as it hurt me to write it! Also! We will definitely be getting more Kylo POV's and I have a few Kylo POV chapters planned for future chapters. Anyways get ready for next week it'll get hot and heavy for sure and I love you all so much<3 Thanks for reading and see you soon!<3


	9. You Didn't Even Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between you and Kylo have gone further and exceptionally well. You're actually excited for your flight back home and to spend even more time with him. But your excitement quickly dissipates once he arrives for the flight home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peep the new tags. Hello and welcome to the highly anticipated smut chapter lol. Just a quick note if you don't want to read any of the smut look for the *** and that will indicate the beginning of the smuttiness. Please keep in mind that this is my first fic ever and this is the first time I have written smut...well ever. I am a visual and emotional person so you may noticed I visually write my smut and put a lot of emotions into it. I have taken a lot of inspiration from my favorite AO3 authors and hope that it satisfies you all. This is a semi longer fic so there will be more smut and it will gradually get smuttier with the as we progress with the story. We also have a cameo from another one of Luna's knights! (SHIRO AND MIKA ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS THEY ARE LUNAXXX ORIGINAL CHARACTERS) As always I hope you loves enjoy this chapter<3 Here is this chapters Pinterest board: https://pin.it/1KeiQbH

Your last few days in San Francisco went by quickly. You hadn’t spent any time with Kylo since your burger and fries date that almost ended in a kiss. Kylo had been working hard and nonstop lately during these last few days in San Francisco so he really didn’t have time for more dates. Which you could totally understand. He was a very busy business man. You’d text a bit back and forth but nothing further than asking how each other’s day was.

So here you were, making you each a cup of coffee for the flight back home. Hopefully he had most of his work done so you both can converse during the flight. Just like last time. That was your hope at least. As you poured both of your cups of coffee you couldn’t help but feel…excited. Was it because you missed seeing him? Missed your deep conversations? Just missed being in his presence? Whatever the feeling was you noticed that today you didn’t dread your flight. This was the first time you were actually content and ready for 6 hours up in the air. All because you would be with him.

You grabbed your two cups of coffee and two coasters and walked them over to the table where Kylo sat at every flight. You wanted to make sure everything was ready and you can start your flight on a good note. You wanted to continue to show him that you cared. And after working so much he probably needed some relaxing and unwinding time on the plane.

Once you prepared his favorite spot, you basically floated back to your flight attendant area to check your appearance. You touched up your tight bun sitting atop of your head, checked your lipstick _the lipstick from Bloomingdale’s that you were finally wearing_ , and straightened out all of your clothing. Although this was technically work and this in no means meant you two were on a date during this flight, you wanted to make it feel like a date as much as possible. You wanted to look good. Just for him.

After dolling yourself up a bit more you sat there waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Your flight was taking off soon and he wasn’t here yet. You felt the anxiety and butterflies bubbling in your stomach. It’s not like this was your first long flight together so why so nervous? Things between you and him were going so well. Maybe it was just the nerves of finally seeing him again after a few days. You felt like such a little girl with a big crush, so you tried to brush off the feeling.

After being in your own thoughts for a little bit you finally heard him approaching. You could hear his booming steps walking up the ramp towards the plane. Once you heard him you quickly stood up and planted yourself in the doorway. You wanted to be the first thing he saw when he entered. As you stood there though you noticed something else. Along with his loud steps you heard his loud voice echoing through the tunnel. Who was he talking to? His voice got closer and louder. And the closer it got, the angrier he sounded.

He suddenly arrived to the planes entrance and you could of sworn steam was coming off of him. If mad was what you saw at the restaurant, then furious is what you were witnessing right now. You saw his phone pressed to his ear so hard that his knuckles were white. He didn’t even look your way when he entered. He went straight to the aisle in the main cabin and paced back and forth with his head hung low. Shouting complete nonsense into the phone. He was so angry you couldn’t even understand what he was saying. All his words jumbled into one big yelling fit. You stood in the same spot frozen. Frozen in fear and in shock. You felt your heart slowly lowering to your stomach and your eyes widen. Your hands began to get clammy and your baby hairs stuck to your neck. You thought you’d seen the worst side of him already, but how terribly wrong you were you foolish girl.

You felt like you were intruding on an intimate but frightening moment just standing there awkwardly. Watching him scream into his new edition iPhone. You couldn’t move from your spot until you heard an ear piercing crash across the plane. You basically felt you soul jump out of your body after you noticed that he threw his coffee mug and it collided with the wall. After the mug shattered you noticed Kylo’s voice get even louder, if that was possible, as he screamed into his phone, “I specifically asked to speak to him not you!”

You knew this episode of his wasn’t ending any time soon and you had no courage to speak to him after seeing Kylo fume like this. Because you had no idea what he was capable of in this state. Even the smallest inconvenience the man dug his fingers into your shoulders, so what would this anger cause him to do?

You quickly turned around and threw the door to the cockpit open. Finn and Poe jumped out of their seats so quickly and turned around to see your frightened frame pressed against the door, looking as pale as a ghost.

They quickly made their way towards you when the men saw how completely distraught you were. Poe wrapped you into a bear hug while Finn had his hand on your shoulder.

“What is wrong?” Poe sounded more serious than ever before.

You pulled yourself apart from them and leaned back against the door again. You were shivering and couldn’t open your eyes, afraid that tears would fall down as soon as you opened them. So you just placed your sweaty hands on your thighs and hunched over so if you did cry, they wouldn’t see.

“He’s going berzerk out there. He’s yelling at someone on the phone and throwing shit.” Right after that sentence you heard him yell and throw something again. Probably the other coffee cup that you conveniently poured for yourself for your on flight date.

“Poe I don’t know if I can face him when he’s acting like this. Can you go out there and tell him we’re taking off? I can’t do it I’m too scared.” You heard your voice shake and crack as you pleaded your request.

Poe gently pushed you aside and said he’ll be right back. After you heard the door close you threw your head back against the wall and closed your eyes even tighter and repeated inside your head, “not again, not again, not again, not again.” Not again with the anger. Not again with seeing the worst side of him, or so you thought. You wanted to see the Kylo that was patient and caring towards you. Those were the emotions you adored that he would pour out, just for you it seemed like.

You suddenly felt Finn put both of his hands on your shoulders and whisper softly to you since he knew how distraught you were. For being so blunt and noisy, Finn sure does know how to be patient with you.

“If you need to stay in here during the flight you know you can. I don’t want you out there if he’s acting like a lunatic.”

You took this thought into consideration, but knew it would probably do more harm than good at this point. Yea Kylo wasn’t necessarily mad at you in this moment, but not going out there to do your job would possibly ruin things forever. If there even is a forever. You were too afraid to think of that right now. You took a deep breath and opened your eyes. Surprised that no tears fell out.

“It’s fine. I’ll just sit in my seat and read. He can’t hurt me if I’m only a few feet away from you two.” You suddenly realized what you just said. _Hurt me_. You had to swallow the lump forming in your throat once that realization hit you. You so badly wanted to believe he wouldn’t hurt you physically. But with this chaotic episode, you weren’t too sure.

Finn saw your conflict and looked deep into your eyes asking if you were sure. You gave him a reassuring nod and forced the smallest smile. Right after that Poe entered the room.

“You can stay in here with us if you need to kiddo. It’s small but we’ll make it work.”

You shook your head no at him and tried to convince them and yourself that you’ll be fine sitting right outside of the door. If anything were to happen they’ll be right here. Poe gave your arm a final grab and the two men went back to their seats as you exited the cockpit.

Once you were out the door you slowly made your way to your seat, hoping you didn’t make any noise for him to hear. But curiosity got the best of you. Before you sat down you peeked your head around your flight attendant area opening, hoping to get the smallest glance of Kylo just real quick. Just to make sure he was cooled down and possibly in need of you now. Hoping he was in need of you in more than just your flight attendant ways. And also hoping that he’d have his head down and didn’t catch you spying like a complete creep. When you finally poked your head around the corner just enough, you didn’t see him in his usual spot. Confused you pulled half your body out of the doorway and saw he was sitting somewhere new. Sitting in a chair on the left side of the plane, with his back turned towards you and the cockpit. Fear dissipated into anger and you huffed while flinging yourself into your seat as loudly as possible, hoping he could hear your frustration with him. _What a fucking toddler._

\----------

Once the plane completely landed you made no effort to get up. You sat in your seat until you heard Kylo completely leave, which would probably be immediately. And like the fucking psychic you were, as soon as the unfasten seatbelt sign lit up you heard him stand, grab his shit, and stomp his way out of this plane. Great. Why did he act like such a toddler? He seriously sat with his back towards you the whole time so you knew he didn’t want to be bothered with. How were you supposed to act? Kiss his ass after watching him throw a complete tantrum? You didn’t plan on bothering him during the flight anyways but still, why punish you? It probably had to do with Poe talking to him and not you. But could he really blame you?

Now that you knew he was for sure gone you got up from your seat and made your way into the main cabin area. The asshole didn’t even have the decency to pick up the two shattered mugs he threw around. You shook your head and grabbed the broom and some towels, and made your way over to clean the mess.

You started to sweep up the broken shards into one pile while you felt that lump forming in your throat again. You wanted to cry so bad. You couldn't understand how someone could be so angry. So angry at everything around him no matter what it was. Including you. Of course you’ve had your angry moments where you thought you could punch something, but with Kylo this seemed like a normal trait. Maybe he was this asshole everyone made him out to be but you thought you saw right through that. Like being an asshole was just a front for how lonely he really was. But you were starting to doubt that very quickly. That everything you’ve learned about him was all a lie and a front. He didn’t care about you. He didn’t care to say he was sorry that you saw his outburst again and making a mess. Didn’t offer to help pick up the mess after 6 hours of being in his own thoughts and he could have cooled down. Nope. He sat there like he was on timeout and stormed off once timeout was over. Maybe he was just being nice so he could get in your pants and leave you like that girl you saw in the photo. You would have to forget about the good times you two have had so far and do your job normally now. You shook your head and felt someone grab the broom from you. Finn and Poe were standing behind you.

“Go clean up your area. We can take care of this.” Poe gave you a smile and Finn followed along. You shook your head and went to clean up the leftover coffee and snacks you excitedly made today for once.

After a few minutes, the three of you were done cleaning. You all grabbed your bags and made your way towards the front of the plane so you could finally go home, curl up in bed, and let out the cry you were desperately holding in. On your long walk towards the airports entrance Finn and Poe did their best to lighten up the mood by cracking jokes and offering to go out for drinks since this was an emotional rollercoaster of a trip for you. You tried to smile along and politely decline saying you were tired, but you knew you were just over it today. You wanted to be alone and wallow in your own pitiful misery. And yes it was pitiful because you already liked Kylo so much, but the outburst were becoming too much.

You got the the employee exit and realized, you left your fucking badge on the plane that opens doors for you. You threw your head back and let out an exaggerated “fuuuuuuuuuuck.” _Could today get any worse?_

Finn and Poe looked back at you and gave you a puzzling look wondering why you were being such a damn drama queen.

“I left my fucking badge on the plane.” Before they answered you, you turned around and started to make the long ass walk back to the plane hoping it would still be in the terminal and you could get it. You would have text Kylo to get it for you, but that was obviously out of the question right now.

You heard Finn yelling towards you as you angrily walked off, “We’ll go with you!”

You turned around and waved a hand at them and yelled back, “It’s fine it’s a long walk just go home I’ll have the runway guys let me on.”

You really hoped they wouldn’t follow you and when you looked back, they were gone. Good. You wanted to be alone and be angry without those two in your ear. You loved them but damn, you needed space.

When you got to the plane you saw that it was still there and it wasn’t put back into its bunker yet. You were relived to know you could just grab your badge and go real quick and you didn’t have to wait for someone to let you on. Once you got inside the plane it was eerily quiet. Too quiet almost. It was kind of creepy but you just shook it off and went straight towards your flight attendant area. And lo and behold, your badge was sitting right on the table next to your chair. You picked it up and quickly turned around so you can get off this godforsaken plane. When you made your way through the flight attendant doorway you saw someone standing in the middle of the cabin area. You screamed like you were the damsel in distress in a horror movie and jumped so far that your back collided with the wall behind you. You clutched your badge to your chest and closed your eyes. You opened them quickly to see who your killer was. You let out a very loud sigh when you finally saw who was there.

“Jesus Christ Kylo you scared the hell out of me.” You started to breathe in and out heavily to try and calm yourself down, but your nerves from seeing him here with you, alone, started to pick up. He didn’t answer you. All he did was lock eyes with you and made those slow, exaggerated, large steps towards you.

“You’re scared of me.” His voice was low and baritone. He sounded like he was ready to devour you right then and there.

“I’m not scared of you I just didn’t expect to see you in here.” You tapped your badge that you still had clung to your chest tightly, “I forgot my badge.”

He kept walking towards you and his voice quickly changed from menacing, to seductive. “You could have told me to get it for you. But you’re scared of me.” His last sentence almost sounded like a question.

At this point you were getting annoyed with him. You weren’t scare of him, _yes you were,_ you were just startled. You squinted your eyes at the menacing man and tried to look as uninterested and intimidating as possible.

“I told you I’m not scared of you.” You basically spat the words out trying to get your point across.

He kept walking and this time he was almost body to body with you. Only inches separated you two. “Oh but you are my dear. You wouldn’t even talk to me today. You didn’t even look at me.”

_Well no shit you threw a fucking temper tantrum over what?_

This time you didn’t respond. All you did was continue to lock eyes with him while he cast his charming spell on you once again. You noticed your breathing didn’t calm down, and you took a large gulp to try and ease the nerves. He placed his right hand on your cheek again and the left hand on your hip. He stared deeply straight into your eyes. You could feel his hot breath and see the rise and fall of his chest. Watching the buttons of his shirt struggle to stay together with each passing breath. You flicked your eyes back to him and this time, you saw fire, dominance, lust.

***

In less than a second you felt his greedy lips against yours. Your mind couldn’t believe what was happening. This whole trip moved so quickly and progressed things between you two quickly as well. You couldn’t help but day dream about him ever since the dress confrontation. You day dreamed about his lips, his dominance, his voice. The two dates you had didn’t help with the day dreaming either. You normally didn’t long for men like the way you longed for Kylo. He oozed something that you just couldn’t get enough of. No matter how angry or intimidating he could be, you wanted him. You wanted him in so many more ways than one. And in this moment you realized dreams were becoming reality. You wanted to kiss him so bad since that fancy dinner. Since the wine gave you that liquid courage to flirt and be seductive. And now that it was all unfolding and finally happening, you prayed it didn’t end anytime soon.

Your mind may have been in a whirlwind, but your body new exactly what to do. While your lips finally came together so did your bodies. As soon as your lips locked his fingers dug into you tighter and his body pressed against you closer. The inches were gone and you two could have melted into one another with the amount of lust lingering in the air. Kylo’s kiss was deep, passionate, hungry. Like he had been longing and waiting for this moment too. You opened your mouth the slightest and he took that as a full invitation to slide his tongue in. Your tongues danced together while sparks flew and you quickly threw your hands into his hair. It was softer than you imagined.

Kylo suddenly took his hand off your cheek and put it on your hip. He possesively slid his hands up and down your sides, fingers wrapping around your ribs and getting extremely close to your breasts. You let the hot passion take over you as well and wanted him to go all in. To entice him even more, you gave his bottom lip a small bite. And that small gesture turned him into a rabid animal. He took your breasts into both of his hands and pushed you harder into the wall. You let out a small moan, feeling pure ecstasy take over your body.

He continued to knead your breasts in his large hands and you continued to moan. You felt your nipples harden under his touch and wetness pool in between your legs. It was like electricity was flowing through your body and you couldn’t explain the power it had over you. You felt his knee shift to between your legs and he nudged it back and forth so you can open up your stance wider. As soon as your legs were spread apart, his hands traveled from your breasts, to your back, and straight down to your ass.

Kylo grabbed two big handfuls of your ass with dominance and you let out a louder moan that vibrated through your throat. That was for sure going to bruise. And that thought excited you more. As he continue to grab your ass and deeply kiss you, he slightly lifted you up and slid you up the wall while you quickly wrapped your legs around his torso, never pulling your lips apart. You felt your back come off the wall and Kylo started walking you somewhere. You didn’t know where he was taking you, but you didn’t care. You wouldn’t dare break apart from his lips in this moment. But sadly your lips came apart and you felt yourself get thrown into a chair. Specifically the chair Kylo decided to sit in today. You propped yourself up by resting your elbows on the arms of the chair. You looked up at Kylo as he looked down at you. Both of your chests heaving. He looked like a mad man. He looked wild and ready to devour the meal that was you, sitting right in front of him. Like he was starving and hadn’t eaten in years.

Kylo quickly got down on his knees in front of you and rested his large hands on your thighs. He leaned forward and passionately started to kiss you again. Your tongues dance as he rubbed his hands up and down your thighs. Each rub of his hands getting closer and closer to your throbbing cunt. You squirmed and whined trying to give him the hint to touch you where you wanted, but he didn’t budge. He took his time massaging your thighs and kissing you so deep that your teeth crashed and you had to breathe in and out through your nose. And after what felt like an eternity, you felt a single finger graze your cunt.

You pulled apart from his lips and threw your head back and moaned louder than you’d care to admit. You were acting like such a virgin, but this was so much sexual tension exploding right now.

“Is that what you want my dear?” His voice was smooth like honey and the words rolled out of his mouth perfectly. You felt like you were in a dream.

You shut your eyes and responded, practically begging at this point. “P-please Kylo.” You were stuttering over your words as lust seeped through every pore.

  
You heard him let out a light but dominating chuckle as he threw your legs over his shoulders and pulled your body closer to him. Your head flew from the back of the chair with the top half of your body resting in the chair, and your lower body flung over Kylo’s muscular shoulders. You threw your head to the side and closed your eyes, ready to feel his fingers play with your soaked cunt. But then you heard a rip of nylon. You quickly threw your heard forward and looked down to see Kylo ripping your stockings apart right where your soaking entrance was.

“What are you doing?” You sounded mad but you were honestly just in shock.

He looked up at you and spat through gritted teeth, “Never wear these again. Don’t make me work this hard for it.”

You blushed. _There could be a next time of this?_

Right after that you felt a finger hook your panties to the side. You still had your eyes fixated on Kylo. You saw him take a deep breath as he took in the site of your tight wet cunt sitting right in front of him. Like he was admiring a fine work of art sitting in front of him. But in reality all he saw was the pinkness of your wet cunt, ready for whatever was coming. You then felt his thumb rub small and slow circles over your clit.

You laid your head back and let the moans rumble out of you. You wanted faster, but slow and steady was just fine for now. You could feel yourself get wetter and wetter with the gradual progression of circles he rubbed on your clit. You started to feel the slight shake in your legs that sat on his shoulders, but you knew he’d have to go harder than this to get the job done.

“So messy. And just for me. What a little whore you are.” He cooed as he stared at his thumb rubbing your clit.

 _Whore?_ You don’t recall ever being called that before during sex, but it drove you crazy. You bucked your hips up towards him. “Yes Kylo,” you said while letting out a shaky breath.

This only drove him crazier if that was even possible as he started to rub your clit more furiously while he sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. He was faster and harder and pressed his finger onto your clit deeper. Your moans were more exaggerated and uneven. If only you could feel his fingers in you.

And like the heavens heard your pleas, Kylo stuck one finger from his other hand inside of you while still rubbing your clit. You threw your head up and shot your eyes wide open. You could feel the red creeping up on your cheeks and the sweat beads collecting on your forehead. You probably looked like a hot mess, but Kylo could only stare at you enjoying his finger lodged deep inside of you. Once he saw how much pleasure you were in he picked up the pace. The only noises filling up the plane were your moans and the slapping of skin as Kylo stuck his finger as deep as he could into your cunt. You started to rock back and forth to meet his pace, and then he decided to stick a second finger inside of you.

Your moans turned animalistic and you couldn’t even believe the noises you were making right now. You continued to match his pace as he got faster and faster, feeling your orgasm creeping up on you.

“Cum for me you little whore.” His demand was precise and clear, and you couldn’t wait to deliver.

You rocked your hips against his fingers with such speed and passion. You moaned as loudly as you could even though you could feel yourself running out of breathe. A few more rocks of your hips and pumps of his fingers and you began to see stars. Heat overtook your whole body as you spasmed and came all around him. You can feel your pussy tighten and loosen around his middle and index finger as they slowly kept pumping in and out of you while your rode out the last wave of your orgasm. Once you felt the pure bliss begin to go away, you laid back in exhaustion. You’ve never felt an orgasm like that before. Let alone from just being fingered.

Kylo hummed his satisfaction to you once you were done. “What a good girl you are.”

He couldn’t see it because your head was still thrown back, but you smiled widely at his praise. You could be his good girl any day.

You heard him stand up in front of you and when you lifted your head back up, your eyes went straight to the bugle that was inside of his pants. How badly you wanted to set it free. You looked up at Kylo through your lashes to see him putting his index finger in his mouth and sucking your wetness off of it. He pulled the finger out of his mouth with a loud plop then brought his hand to your face.

“Taste how sweet you are for me darling.”

You happily obliged and slightly leaned forward to take his middle finger in your mouth. You wouldn’t describe it as sweet, but you could taste how bitter and tangy your juices were as you eagerly sucked on his finger. Once you sucked off all of your juices, he pulled his finger out of your mouth. He placed his hand in front of you, palm facing up, and you grabbed his hand as he lifted you out of the seat.

You stood up and you were both standing body to body again. Unsure of what to say in this moment. But nothing needed to be said. You can feel the swell in his pants pressed against your thigh while he pulled you in for another passionate kiss. Tasting your juices as he swirled his tongue with yours. When you pulled apart he placed his lips next to your ear.

“Get changed. I’ll take you home.”

\----------

You came out of the bathroom in a whole new outfit. You had on a pair of leggings and oversized sweatshirt and just threw on some sandals. The ride home wouldn’t take too long and the man saw you all flustered from your intense orgasm so what was the point in trying to be cute? _But you did have that after orgasm glow if you must say so yourself._

Kylo sat waiting for you in the same chair he just finger fucked you in. He had his spread apart and hands resting on his tree trunk sized thighs. When he saw you were ready to go he jumped up and grabbed your luggage. You walked in silence to the car that was waiting outside for you. Same G-Wagon and probably same driver and oh shit. _Did Shiro know what just happened inside the plane? Surely he did because he was waiting for you both for at least 45 minutes. Did Kylo do this shit with other women?_

You realized you sit in your own thoughts too much because you finally snapped back to reality when you heard the back car door shut and you were suddenly sitting. You sat there and looked up to say hi to Shiro, but noticed another man sitting in the passenger seat. This new man and Shiro had on the same all black body guard looking attire and were both built the same. Where do all the fridge like men come from?

The man in the passenger seat had long brown hair with a brown beard on his face to match. You could only see the back of his head so you couldn’t tell what his eye color was yet, but so far Kylo and Shiro had the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen. You wondered if this guy could top it.

Shiro turned around to greet you, “Hey! How was the rest of San Francisco?”

You blinked stupidly at him because were you guys technically friends? He saw your encounter after dinner that one night but he was acting like none of it happened. You don’t know what happened to those two guys but you guessed that got their faces punched in. Surely he didn’t forget about it that fast because you didn’t.

  
“It was…enjoyable, thank you for asking.”

After you replied he slapped the shoulder of the man sitting next to him with an annoyed look on his face.

“Mika we have a guest in the car don’t be a dick.”

Your eyes widened. They really don’t care about professionalism do they?

You heard the brunette man say oh shit then he turned around and stuck out his hand. “I’m Mika little lady. Nice to meet you.”

You awkwardly grabbed his large hand and looked up at him and said hi. Green. His eyes were green. You let go of each others hands when Kylo entered the car. All 3 of them men stared at each other for a few seconds. Your eyes flickered back and forth between the 3 and wondered if they had telepathy or something because they never did any talking to each other. Just little head nods and shit. It was weird but you weren’t going to question it. Maybe it’s just a body guard type of thing.

Kylo gave the two men up front a nod and Shiro took off. You sat in silence as you all drove to your apartment and wondered why no one asked for your address. But then remembered your CEO of First Order ~~_boyfriend?_~~ spied on you for a good week.

When you got to your house you thanked Shiro for driving you home.

  
“No problem! Any time!” He shouted as you exited the car and Kylo followed. You stood on your sidewalk as Kylo grabbed your luggage from the trunk. You both walked to your stoop and stood there looking at each other. Not sure what to say. You weren’t used to much outside of a one night stand so what do you say in this moment?

“See you soon?” He said with that same dominance in his voice.

You smiled because yes, please let me see more of him. “Sure.”

You grabbed your luggage out his hand and he leaned down to give you another kiss. Your lips lingered together for a good minute. When you finally pulled apart you you bid each other farewell, said goodnight, and broke away for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know what it feels like to be with Kylo we're basically addicted? But who's complaining. Lol I love you all so much! Also quick question. Do you enjoy the Pinterest boards? I'm a huge visual person so I love to write a lot of visuals but also provide some. But I feel I may run out of inspiration eventually for Pinterest boards. Some chapters will be easier but some will definitely be harder. Please let me know what you think or just tell me hi because I love interacting with each of you<3 I'll see you loves next week<3


	10. Across The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo confines in you why his temper has been flaring up lately, but you have plans to have a different type of discussion. When the alone time comes to have that discussion, will words be used or will Kylo continue to use his charm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell loves! I apologize for the late update. This past week has been super busy and I haven't had time to write or edit. And this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I anticipated. A lot of plot but also a lot of smut towards the end because you deserve it. (Look for the *** to indicate the beginning of smut). We also have all the knights finally joining our fic! (LUNA'S KNIGHTS ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS THEY ARE HER OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS). A side note as well. I begin work next week and school later this month so I can't promise Friday updates anymore. Just like that my summer break is over :( but I will not abandon this fic and I will finish it for you all! Even if updates take longer. So please be patient with me and I promise you will get the best of this story to the best of my abilities. And with that I hope you enjoy this chapter!<3 Here's the Pinterest board: https://pin.it/2Wywsu3

Your post orgasm bliss due to Kylo’s hands rolled over into the next morning when you heard a loud knock at your bedroom door. That pure bliss put you in the deepest sleep you’ve had in a long time. Just call me Sleeping Beauty.

It for sure wasn’t your roommate knocking on your door, she hardly bothered you, especially if you were sleeping. Don’t ever wake me up from a beautiful sleep that’s for sure. Only one person came to mind when you heard the loud knocking…again.

You shot up in bed when you heard your door fly open and you saw your bright eyed best friend barge in with two cups of coffee in hand. 

“It is almost 11 o’clock and you’re seriously just waking up?” She spit out of her mouth exaggeratedly.

You threw your hands over your eyes to block out any bright light seeping through your now opened door and the windows. You weren’t sure if your exhausted state was due to being jet lagged or if Kylo’s fingers lodged deep inside of you really took that much energy out. You decided it may be jet lag.  _ It was definitely the orgasm. _

“I’m jet lagged Rose leave me alone.” That response came out grumpier than you intended.

Rose plopped herself on your bed and then handed you your cup of coffee. The smell of dark roast and vanilla cream crept into your nostrils and you suddenly got a burst of energy that you so desperately needed.

“Don’t give me that shit. Finn and Poe told me you went back to get your badge last night on the plane. We all called and text you to meet for drinks but you didn’t pick up. What the hell happened?” Rose definitely had her mom voice on right now and you just realized…you haven’t checked your phone since last night's escapade.

You leaned over your bed to grab your phone off the floor that you had no intention of charging last night either. You opened it to see all the missed calls and texts from your three friends and one text this morning…from Kylo.  _ I’ll open that later. _

“Rose was it really necessary for you to call me 10 times in a row?” You threw your phone back down annoyed with how easily they worried about you, and how easy it was for them to bother you while you were trying to get some pleasure by the hands of your hot boss.

“Well with the way Poe was talking last night he was afraid Ren murdered you or something.”

You took a sip of your coffee while your eyes widened. “Umm…that’s not exactly what happened.” You tried to be subtle but you knew this was the time you’d have to come clean to Rose.

“Oh god what happened?” She sounded and looked more worried than she really needed to be. It wasn’t that serious. He didn’t murder you. He just murdered what was in between your legs. Then it came to you, you were really sore down there.  _ What a rookie you are. _

“He was all pissed off when he got on the plane and was throwing stuff and yelling. I’m assuming it had something to do with work so I didn’t ask. But he just got angrier and angrier and I asked Poe to tell him we’re taking off because I was honestly frightened. He stormed off the plane obviously even more pissed that Poe talked to him instead of me and I didn’t talk to him at all during the flight. Finn and Poe helped me clean up the mess he left behind mind you. I was fuming too. I went back for my badge and he was there again. Why, I don’t know but we patched things up I guess.”

“So you guys talked about his shitty temper?”

You just glared at her with no emotion as you put your coffee back to your lips, “Sure.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Sure? What do you mean sure?”

You sighed and put your coffee in your lap and looked down. You weren't ashamed of what happened, you just didn’t know how she would respond. “There wasn’t much talking done.”

You heard Rose audibly gasp like the drama queen she is. You jumped and looked her right in the eye. “You slept with him?!”

You waved your hand at her. “No, I didn’t sleep with him. He just decided to pleasure me.”

“I don’t need more details.”

“Don’t worry I wasn’t going to give them to you.” 

You set your coffee on the floor and threw yourself back against your bed. Your venting session to Rose just made you realize Kylo did all the apologizing with his charm rather than his words. Not that you hated it, but you wondered if that was a normal thing.

“You know Poe was really worried last night. If he finds out you’re still messing around with him after the way he acts after taking you on dates, which by the way thanks for telling me about, he’s going to be even more worried and pissed.”

Rose sounded snarky and she had a right to be I guess. You did never tell her about the dates and as your best friend she did have a right to know. You paused then grabbed her free hand while still laying down, taking in all this new drama that is your life.

“I know I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t know how you’d respond because Finn and Poe didn’t react like they were excited for me at all.” Which they didn’t have a right to be after they saw Kylo yesterday, but you were still happy. Why can’t they just let you have this without butting their opinions in?

Rose stroked your hand and responded. “What did they tell you?”

“They just said be careful because he has a horrible reputation. They don’t want to see me get heartbroken by him and how he acts. They probably already think that’s happened though after yesterday.”

You heard Rose huff in disapproval and this made you spring back up and look at her. “Don’t listen to them, they're idiots.”

This made you lift your brow in confusion, gesturing that you need her to elaborate.

“I get he has a horrible reputation of being a smug arrogant asshole around New York but don’t let that keep you from being with him if that’s what you truly want. Even if he has a temper not completely directed at you necessarily it does seem like it takes a toll on you emotionally, and rightfully so. But don’t let him just apologize by making your body feel good. And it just worries me that he is technically your boss. If things go wrong you can lose this job that you really love or even worse. He just has a lot of power and I don’t want him to ruin your life in any way besides just heartbreak. Just be careful and smart about this please. We all really care about you.”

You nodded your head in understandment. You never thought of it this way. You thought that if things between you and Kylo ended you’d just have to go back to doing your job normally where he ignored you and ordered you around like an obedient dog. You never thought that he’d fire you which would make you look bad to other airlines that could hire you. He also has money and lawyers that can pressure you into not speaking about your affair with Kylo Ren while you were his employee. These were dark waters you were treading in. And you were so caught up in the nice dinners and elaborate conversation that these thoughts hadn’t come to you yet. But Rose was painting a whole new picture for you to view. You had to be extremely careful with this and maybe have this conversation with Kylo. Which reminded you, he texted you this morning.

You grabbed your phone and unlocked it, making Rose raise and eyebrow in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Kylo texted me this morning.” You took your bottom lip into your mouth while you read the text. “He wants me to go to his office today to see him?”

Rose looked a little flabbergasted, but she didn’t look like this was a completely insane idea.

“Just go girl. It’s the perfect opportunity to talk about this especially while in his office. It’ll make it more professional.”

You pursed out your lips and thought about it. It would make sense to have this conversation at his office since it was a professionalty matter. You quickly text Kylo agreeing, and he texts back just as fast saying he’ll send a driver for you.

\----------

Since you were taking this meet up as a professional meeting, you also had to dress the part. Rose and you threw clothes around your room until you found the best business casual outfit that didn’t show off too much of your  _ assets.  _

You both settled on a simple outfit. A blue and white striped button down top with high waisted black jeans and some black leather mules to top it all off. You fixed up your hair and put on minimal makeup. You looked in the mirror and were pleased with what you threw together so quickly. Right after admiring yourself in the mirror, Kylo texted you saying Shiro and Mika were outside of your apartment ready to pick you up now. 

You grabbed your purse and stormed down the stairs so you can hop into the all black G Wagon that you were already too familiar with. Once you closed the door behind you in the back seat Shiro and Mika turned to look at you.

“Hey! Good to see you again!” Shiro said with a warm smile and when you looked at Mika, he had the same smile on his face.

“Hey guys it’s good to see you too.” You flashed them a warm smile back, realizing you weren’t that scared of the brooding men anymore. Yes they were still large and scary, but they just seemed like very oversized toddlers.

“Are you ready to go?” Mika said as he turned back to look out the window.

“Yea I’m ready.” You settled into the seat and were ready for the drive to Kylo’s office. Which was located right in the heart of Manhattan. Busy and bustling with any type of business man you can think of and as many tourists to make you want to stay inside forever. These were your favorite days to go to the city though. It was surprisingly sunny and not muggy outside. And while it was hot, it was a comfortable hot. The good weather gave you good vibes heading your way.

Shiro broke the small silence by prying. “So what did Mr. Ren have us pick you up for?”

You looked towards them puzzled. His own bodyguards didn’t know why you were being picked up? Your guess was as good as theirs but you were hoping for a casual employee and boss meeting. You weren’t sure what Kylo’s intentions were.  _ Yes you do. _

“I’m not entirely sure. I was wondering if you could give me more information.”

Mika chimed in this time. “We just do what Mr. Ren says. We don’t ask questions.”

“We all really know what he wants with you though.”

Mika glanced right at Shiro after those words came out of his mouth and gave him a  _ you’re such a dumbass  _ look.

You followed along and let your mouth gape open. You squint your eyes at him. I guess they knew more than they let on.

“Oh shit no I didn’t mean it like that at all my bad.”

“Shiro you’re so stupid.” You had to agree with Mika on this one.

“What I meant was Mr. Ren must want you for a certain reason NOT the reason you’re thinking. He’s never done this with anyone before. You’re the first. Whatever the reason is, it must be special.”  _ Good damage control Shiro. _

You took his words into consideration and just hummed a tone of reassurance and glared back out the window. Trying to give the hint don’t talk to me again before you say something really stupid.

\----------

When you got to Kylo’s office you were stunned by how modernly elegant it was. All the decor was either white or black with your occasional tones of grey. It had an open floor plan with all glass and sleek black desks and chairs in multiple meeting rooms that Shiro and Mika were leading you to.

“Mr. Ren is still on a call so he asked for us to wait here with you until he’s done.” Shiro said while looking behind at you trailing along.

You nodded and followed them into the meeting room. When you entered the room you wanted to drop your jaw and purse simultaneously. There were 8 seats in the meeting room. And in 4 of the seats were tall and brooding men, just like Shiro and Mika. You guessed these were his other body guards. You remember Shiro mentioning that there were 6 of them all together. 

Two of the men were lighter complected with black curly hair sitting atop of their heads. The other two men were a little more tan and they looked eerily similar. Perhaps brothers or something but you couldn’t quite tell. But god damn, they were all so gorgeous. You still don’t know what heaven Kylo and all these men came from because you felt like you just walked into a modeling set with how poise and pristine they all looked.

All of the men were dressed in black and had their attention on something entirely different than you, Shiro, and Mika walking into the room.

You heard Shiro clear his throat which got all the men's attention. They looked up simultaneously to see you shyly hiding behind your two knights in shining armor friends.

“We have a guest you bitches say hi.” Shiro replied coldly to all of them as he and Mika separated from in front of you to find a seat. Which left you standing there, looking like a lamb amongst a pack of wolves.

The 4 new men all looked at you for a brief second and waved a hand and went back to paying attention to whatever it was they were preoccupied with.

You lifted up a hand and surprisingly got the courage to speak. “Hi.” You said timidly followed by telling them your name and that you were Kylo’s flight attendant.

When one of the curly haired men heard you say flight attendant he looked up at you and gave a smirk. 

“So you’re the cute little flight attendant we’ve heard so much about?”

You opened your mouth about to reply, but you really didn’t know what to say to that. You stood there dumbfounded like a fish out of water gasping for air.

“Akai shut up and don’t make her uncomfortable.” One of the twin looking men said while giving him a death stare. He took his eyes off Akai and looked back your way.

“You can take a seat we don’t bite I promise.” The reassuring smile on his face made you more comfortable and you shuffled to one of the empty seats.

The man who stood up for you reached his hand out to you to introduce himself. “I’m Zakra. And all these guys are my brothers. Let me introduce you.” He pointed to each man as he said their names. “That’s Akai, Jaek, my twin brother Kane and you already know Shiro and Mika.”

After being introduced to them a second time, you gave another pathetic little wave. They were so intimidating and they seemed so unfriendly. You wondered if the rest of them were just big toddlers like Shiro and Mika though.

“I told her we’re all basically Mr. Ren’s right hand men. And whatever he tells us to do we follow so don’t ask questions because we don’t know shit. Ever.” Shiro looked at you dead in the eye while saying this with a playful little smirk sitting on his perfect face. It made you uncomfortable because you couldn’t tell if he was just trying to be funny or trying to flirt to make you squirm. Either way you found out who the jokester of the group was real quick.

“It’s our job Shiro I don’t know why you’re complaining.” This time Kane spoke. He seemed so calm and collected while calling Shiro out on his bullshit. He also looked the most annoyed while simultaneously serious out of all of them.

Shiro threw his hands up in defense. “Who said I was complaining? I love my job. We get to beat up assholes for Mr. Ren whenever he says so. Especially when it comes to her.” He pointed right at you and all the men gave you a glance again. You started to feel yourself sink back into the seat and heat rush to your cheeks. You shrugged your shoulders and replied. “Lucky me.”  _ So these guys really do know more about me than they put on? _

They quickly took their eyes off you when you heard Kylo screaming and yelling again down the hallway. Business call gone wrong is what you assumed. But who knows with him. Shiro could sense your uneasiness as you stared out the meeting rooms ajar door with your eyes wide open. How much you hated to hear him so angry like this. How badly you wish you could take all that away.

“You’ll get used to it. He’s always yelling at someone or something.” You couldn’t understand how Shiro and the men were all so nonchalant about this. Given they knew Kylo way longer than you have, but this was something you didn’t want to get used to. Not one bit.

Right after Shiro said that the door flew wide open. In the doorway stood a very angry Kylo Ren. Chest heaving, jaw tense, and fire in his eyes, directed right towards you.

All of his men stood up when he entered the doorway, but he paid them no attention. He was only fixated on you still sitting there while all of them towered over you like New York’s skyscrapers. He stuck out two fingers towards you and gave you the come hither motion. You stood up and clutched onto your purse and walked towards the door to your CEO master, boyfriend, whatever the fuck you want to call him. Before you exited the room you waved at all the men now sitting behind you. “It was nice to meet all of you.” You said timidly and then threw yourself outside the door to follow Kylo as he stormed his way to his office. You could hardly keep up with the large and angry steps he took. It was basically a maze maneuvering through this office space to get to his personal office. 

Once you reached his office he threw the door open and walked inside. You followed behind him ready to try and start this meeting you so badly wanted to have with him but didn’t want to push any buttons. But when you got inside of his personal office, you were in awe by how nicely decorated it was. The all black furniture screamed Kylo, but he had two chairs for meetings that were all white, a white rug, and the windows allowed some sunlight to seep through and brighten his space. Maybe Kylo did want to let in a little more light into his life than you thought.

Once you took in the office space you decided you should speak up now. “Kylo I-” You were cut off when Kylo’s hands came to the side of your head to push the door shut behind you. His lips locked onto yours for a hungry and much needed kiss. He walked you backwards into the now shut door and you felt him lock it behind you. Once the door was locked, he slipped his tongue greedily into your mouth and dropped his hands to cup the underside of your ass, which was fit snugly in your jeans. You moaned into his mouth once he grabbed it and your little hands settled on his chest. You both stood there making out for a good minute before he pulled apart.

“I wanted you to come so I can ravish you on my desk this time. But I need to get out of this office.” He growled through clenched teeth. So maybe his intention to get you here was to get in your pants but at least he’s talking instead of just fuming. So that was a start.

Your cheeks blushed at his words. You didn’t want to bring up your concerns with him right now. Instead you offered to just get him out of here for a bit.

“Let’s go to lunch then yea?” You answered sweetly to try and calm him down.

He took his hands off your ass and grabbed your hand. He opened the door and led you out to the elevator. “Let’s go.”

\----------

Your first date with Kylo was Italian food, your second date was burgers and fries, today you settled on sushi. But today's food date was different. Kylo was stiff and a lot less relaxed. His body language screamed  _ I’m uncomfortable.  _ He hardly ate anything sitting in front of him and you thought it best to try and break the silence and let him speak or vent if he chose to. You didn’t want to bring up any of the concerns you and Rose had discussed earlier. You decided to simply ask him about work.

You cleared your throat to try and get his attention. “Work seems like it’s stressing you out today.”

You saw his fists tighten as they laid on the table. “Yea. You can say that.” He couldn't look at you. He spit those words out while staring at his knuckles turn white and his fists shook.

You grabbed another piece of sushi with your chopsticks to make it look like you were unfazed. You wanted to be as calm as possible so he didn’t start flipping tables in the restaurant. You let your sushi piece linger in your chopsticks before you answered him or started eating again.

“You know you can talk to me Kylo.” You put it simply and left it out there in case he did choose to vent. You didn’t expect him to or if he did you didn’t expect him to go into detail. But before you started to stuff your mouth with this delicious sashimi you saw his fists unclench. You saw him take a small sigh and his body loosen up a bit. He peered up at you with exhaustion in his eyes. 

“It’s my mother. She’s been calling me the past few days.” You couldn’t tell if he was sad or frustrated when he told you his mother was reaching out. You knew their relationship wasn’t the best, so he can feel a mixture of things when it comes to her.

You wiped your mouth with your napkin, ready to hear whatever he has to say with no distractions. “I see. What did she tell you?”

He shook his head like he was trying to shake the conversation he had with her out of his head. But it was stuck there like glue. “She wants me out of this business. She tries calling me to tell me about new job opportunities that arise with colleagues she knows.”

You purse your lips and nod. Trying to figure out what you should say next without upsetting him. “Have you considered taking one of her job offers?”  _ That was a mistake to ask. _

You and probably the whole restaurant jumped when you heard his fist collide with the table. It rattled the plates and dishware sitting in front of you both. But the loudest was Kylo snarling his response at you through gritted teeth. “No. I don’t want anything I do to be associated with her.”

You were going to grab his fist that still sat on top of the table but he quickly pulled away and leaned back into his seat with arms crossed. You could tell this was him trying to calm himself down, even if that vein in his forehead was protruding out.

“I understand your frustration Kylo. But since you’ve made up your answer to her offers maybe just let it go and stop answering her calls. Only until you feel it’s time you may want to talk to her again.”

He didn’t respond or even nod. He stared off into space like he was deep in thought. Did he hear what you just said, who knows. But you let him come to terms with this anger and decided to finish this meal he bought for you. 

You were about to put another piece of sushi in your mouth when he quickly reached across the table to grab your hand.

“I feel bad making you come all the way to my office and this is the side of me you get. Let me make it up to you. I have a lot of work to finish but come to my house tonight when I’m free.” He had those pleading eyes again.

You looked at him like you just saw a ghost. Go to Kylo’s house? Your boss's house? Of course none of this going on between you two is in no means acceptable for an employee and boss relationship, but going to his house? That was the next step. And a very big next step. This was one of his offers you knew right away you had to turn down.

“I don’t want to intrude your home Kylo. Especially if you have a lot of work to catch up on today.” You tried to sound convincing and sincere, not like you were turning him down. You gave yourself a small pep talk saying that was a good enough response for him to accept. Right?

Kylo leaned over the table even more to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. Seduction and persuasion covering his voice. “Nonsense. You’re my guest. Guests don’t intrude.”

You felt defeated by his charm yet again, and gave him a simple nod. Agreeing to enter the lion’s den later tonight.

\----------

Shiro and Mika are not bodyguards; they are now professionally given the title of your personal chauffeur as you like to tease. They laugh and say they’re not, they’re just following  _ Mr. Ren’s orders.  _ But you call bullshit which makes you laugh hysterically in the back seat.

“Hey the other four guys. They really seemed to hate me.” You tried to pry something out of them since you were the most comfortable with them. You were hoping they’d give you some more info on the group.

“They don’t hate you. Jaek and Akai are just sarcastic little shits. Zakra and Kane are super serious and quiet. Don’t let that fool you though. They’re all a bunch of nice guys if you really get to know them.” Shiro tried to dance around the question you could tell, so you decided to pry even more.

“Kylo told you guys I’m the main priority huh?” Mika looked at Shiro like you just unfolded their whole master plan. You had a little internal victory dance. That look gave you all the answers you needed.

“Mr. Ren really likes you. He wants you to be safe if he can’t be there.”

“So that’s why he trusts you guys to be my Uber?” You teased and laughed as you tried to get under their skin. They both tried to interject and say they would drive you around safely unlike the taxi driver’s in the city. This just made you laugh even harder that they were doing their best to define their job title.

Once your teasing ended you looked out the window, you were going across the bridge to Staten Island. Kylo, lives in Staten Island? Add that to the list of things that man has shocked you with.

You sat in silence as you looked out the window to see a whole new city appear before your eyes. Then you got to rich Staten Island. If Kylo lived across the bridge you better believe it was the fanciest and richest neighborhood it had to offer. Todt Hill.

You pulled up to his house and were not surprised that it was a freaking mansion. More like a castle actually. The house was all white with a black roof. You didn’t expect anything less. Once the gate opened you were surprised Kylo allowed so much greenery on his lawn. You expected the carcass of dead baby animals so this was a pleasant surprise. The front of the house was wrapped in green vines and he had lush green bushes and grass spreading out through the whole large lawn. There were speckles of trees here and there to give some darkness and mystery. But in the daytime you imagined it looked like it belonged in a Better Homes & Gardens magazine.

Shiro pulled you all up into the driveway and parked the car. They both exited which was your sign to exit too. When you stepped out of the car you craned your head up to take in the fairytale you swore you were stepping into. The house was beautiful and elegant and you didn’t think you’d ever get to step foot into something like this. 

“You ready?” You heard Mika shout at you while they made their way to the front door and you stood there looking like you stepped into an alternate universe. You tried to hurry up and catch their pace. 

“Wait until you see the inside.” Mika joked back at you. As if the outside wasn’t already gorgeous. When they all made their way to the front door Shiro knocked. Even though they were personal security I guess knocking still applies to them. You saw the silhouette of Kylo approaching the door through the ominous glow in the window. When he opened the door he looked quickly at both of his bodyguards, then right at you.

“Delivery!” You can tell Shiro tried to be funny. But Kylo looked at him and sighed like he was tired of his shit. He reached an arm through the door and grabbed onto your hand to pull you inside. You stumbled on your own feet as he pulled you in quickly. You tried to turn around to thank the two men for driving you here. But before you knew it the door was closed, and you were trapped inside Kylo’s mansion, all alone. He cupped your face and gave you a deep kiss that made your heart flutter. He didn’t put his tongue in your mouth this time. This kiss felt like pure happiness and relief that you entered his home. The sweetest kiss you’ve received from him so far. When he pulled apart he pressed his forehead against yours. He whispered, “Thank you for coming.”

You nodded back. “Of course.”

He pulled apart and started to walk away. You assumed he was heading to the kitchen when he shouted out his next question. “Wine?”

You still stood in the same spot taking in the interior of the home now. You knew the outside of the house was too misleading. Inside Kylo’s home was dark but completely and modernly elegant. His furniture was all black. But the space was open. This was definitely a fairytale you didn’t want to come out of any time soon. But you had to snap back to reality real quick. You didn't come all the way over here to play house. At some point tonight you needed to have that conversation that you and Rose discussed. But it wouldn’t hurt to have a little wine to calm the nerves now would it?

Kylo started to approach you with two full wine glasses in hand as you stood in his fourier. Looking at you still gawking over his interior design choices.

He handed you your glass and you happily took it in hand and took a sip  _ gulp  _ to settle in that liquid courage.

“Would you like a tour of the rest of the house my dear?” He had a smirk on his face like he was ready to show off all his wealth and glory in front of you. You didn’t take Kylo as one to show off what he had, but it was a good ploy before he threw you into his bed, right?

You nodded your head in excitement and he led you all through the house. He showed you the basics. The living room, kitchen, and wine cellar, and huge backyard topped off with a pool on the main floor. When you went upstairs he showed you his office, extra guest bedrooms, his home office, his theater room, and lastly, his bedroom.

When he opened the door to his bedroom and turned on the light you saw a sea of black. You didn’t expect anything less. He stood leaning against the doorway as your strode past him to take a better look. His bed was placed in the middle of the room with all black and grey linen covering it. Right behind his bed was a walkway to his open closet space and bathroom. A large window stood on the right side of his bed, showing off his huge backyard that you hope to spend the rest of your summer at. It was contemporary and very welcoming, but what looked the most welcoming was his huge bed. You set your empty wine glass on the floor and sat on his bed. It felt like a literal cloud under you. You wanted to sprawl out across on it and have the best sleep of your entire existence, but that was obviously pushing it. Kylo didn’t seem to mind though that you took an interest in his luxurious bed. He strode across his room and followed along by placing his empty glass on the floor, and taking a seat next to you. 

“You have great taste in home decor Kylo I’ll give you that.” 

He stared back at you as he laid his hand across your neck, caressing you in his touch so softly. You leaned in further and closed your eyes as your ear came near his plush lips.

“My house looks better with you in it.” He whispered ever so slightly at you.

You felt the tingle between your legs. He had such a way with words and charm that it was easy to feel the world stop right in front of you when you were under his touch and spell. Your mind went blank, but you needed to have this conversation.

“Kylo I wanted to ask you something.” He pulled himself away from your ear to look at you. You placed your hands in your lap and started to twiddle your thumbs. The man had a temper and you haven’t found a perfect way to navigate serious conversations without him blowing up. You sat there in silence trying to find the right words to appear in your head. You could tell he was getting impatient when he started tapping his foot on his hardwood floors waiting for you to answer.

“I really enjoy whatever this is between us. You make me happy and feel good. But you are my boss and if for some reason this were to end between us, how would this affect my job?” You didn’t hear yourself say any of this. The ringing in your ears and anxiousness of what could come next made your voice barely audible. You’re not even sure if you actually spoke because he looked at you puzzled. But he definitely heard. The rage in his eyes said it all. His eyes said I can’t believe you’re really having this conversation with me right now. You were certain he was about to kick you out of his house for asking such a dumn question.  _ It wasn’t really a dumb question if you think about it. _

You were about to look back down at your lap to grab your wine glass and take your leave, but before you can turn to look away from him, you felt your back collide with the bed behind you and your hands pinned on the side of your head. When you finally came to your senses, you noticed Kylo sitting on top of you, pinning you down with his brute strength with his legs on your sides. His eyes looked wild again like on the plane last night. You knew what was coming next. You knew the predator had his prey.

You felt your throat bobble as you took in a deep gulp. Your eyes widening wonder what your predators next move was.

“If you think you’ll get rid of me that easily my dear you’re gravely mistaken.” His voice didn’t have anger in it, but it sounded dominating. Like he was ready to teach you a lesson for throwing questions like that out there. 

Your mouth fell into a small  _ o  _ at his response. Then all hell broke loose.

***

For the second time tonight his perfect lips found yours. But this time his kiss craved so much more than earlier. Right away his tongue was dancing with your. Heat danced throughout your whole body and you moaned and whined in pleasure of feeling how badly he wanted his lips attached with yours. He was so aggressive with it that you lost your breath immediately. Breathing heavily through your nose, you felt him lick, bite, and suck at your tongue and lips. Moistening them up for what was going to happen next.

You felt your hands free from the side of your head, but heard his hands rustling with something. You heard the unfastening of his belt and the unzipping of his pants. Your eyes flew open when he pulled apart and sat up on top of you. When you opened you saw Kylo’s hand in his pants, rubbing that huge bulge right in front of your face. You propped yourself on your elbows to look him in the eyes, looking so innocent and trapped from this untamed beast. 

“You need to be taught a lesson by asking questions like don’t you?” His teeth with gritted and pleasure rumbled out of his throat. He looked so good pleasuring himself, but you knew he wanted you to pleasure him. You nodded your head because yes, yes you do need to be taught a lesson by him.

Kylo pulled his length out of his pants and oh…my…god. He was huge. Bigger than anything you’ve ever seen in person. And you were going to have to take it all. Every single inch of the monster he just released from his pants. He kept stroking himself when he took a single finger and ran it along your flushed cheek.

“Can you handle it my dear?” You nodded eagerly again at his seductive question. The single finger on your cheek turned into a large, strong hand grabbing your jaw. You gasped in surprise at the sudden but oh so pleasurable pain he just caused. Pain that made wetness pour out of you. And his once seductive voice turned into demand. Hand still on your jaw he spat out the only order you need. 

“Open.” 

You happily obliged and opened your mouth with your tongue hanging out slightly. He took his hand off your jaw and rubbed a single finger on your moist tongue. You moaned at the slight intrusion and felt him crawl up even closer to you. Even with his monstrous cock closer to your face, this angle and with you propped up on your elbows wouldn’t give him deep enough access to your pretty and eager mouth. The hand that was playing with your tongue now took a fistful of hair and yanked you even closer to his veiny and angry red cock. You let out a yelp but were quickly shut up when he put his head in your mouth.

You hummed in pleasure as it vibrated onto his cock. He took a sharp breath in as your mouth teased him. You sucked and swirled your tongue around his head like it was a lollipop. Staring up at him with big doe eyes.

“That’s it darling. Adjust to it.” You already heard his breath hitching at just the tip in your mouth. You got a little more eager and wanted to prove yourself even more. You pulled your head forward and took him in even deeper. Sucking down as much as you can. He was very pleased with your eagerness as well.

Kylo snapped his hips forward and pushed his whole length inside of your pretty mouth. You gagged loudly and felt tears prick the corners of your eyes. You closed your eyes at the sudden intrusion but Kylo wasn’t going to have any of that. He pulled your hair even harder as you moaned and drooled on his large cock.

“No my dear, look at me when my cock is in your pretty mouth.” Even though he was angry and demanding, his words just made you even more lustful. 

Once you opened your eyes he started to throat fuck you, deep, and hard. The only sounds emanating the room were your wet gags and his heavy, labored, breathing. 

“F-fuck. You look so beautiful swallowing my whole cock.” Your moan vibrated his length again and he began to snap his hips even faster. If that was even possible.

You felt your tears and mascara running down your face and your drool falling off your bottom lip and landing on your chest from the angle you were sitting in. His balls were slapping against your chin and you felt pure ecstasy take over. You wouldn’t mind letting him shoot his load in the back of your throat while you play with your own clit. 

You shot one hand down to start unbuckling your pants so you can rub circles around your clit. But then you felt Kylo’s free hand pull it back. You let out a small moan of disapproval when he denied you pleasure. He pulled your hair so he can angle your head to look him deep into his eyes.

You saw his tense jaw and gritted teeth staring back at you. “No. I will tell you when you can cum.” You whined again being denied pleasure to rub your clit. You were tired of pressing your legs together to feel something. You can tell Kylo sensed your irritation and sexual frustration.

“Is that what you want darling? Do you want to cum?” You nodded your head eagerly as he continued to snap his hips and shove his whole cock into your sore mouth and swollen lips. Kylo was happy to deliver and pulled his whole length out of your mouth with a loup plop. As soon as your mouth was free from him you took in as much air as you could. Gasping for air to fill your lungs. As soon as you caught your breath, you felt the wind get knocked out of you again when Kylo pushed you down so you could lay flat on his bed. With Kylo still hovering over you he brought his lips to your neck to bite and suck on your skin. This time you can let your moans be even louder and exaggerated. You were now the only noice filling up the room.

You also noticed Kylo was not a fan of clothing that was hard to take off. Just like your stockings, you felt Kylo’s large hands rip your button up shirt apart. Hearing loose buttons fall against the floor. He lifted you up slightly like a rag doll to throw your now tattered shirt to the side and unhook your bra. You felt clasps come undone and in one swift second, your bra joined your ruined shirt on the floor. 

Kylo laid you back down but didn’t go in for the kill right away. No, instead Kylo still sat on top of you but he stared down at your bare chest. Your nipples were hard and pert but your face was sweaty and ruined by the mascara stains. You couldn’t tell if he was admiring his view or was disgusted by how in shambles you already looked. His eyes and face read no emotion. You brought your arms to cover your chest in embarrassment but quickly felt them get pulled back to your sides.

Kylo took in a small breath and silently spoke to you. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” You said under your breath. You couldn’t believe what he was saying to you. No one has ever told you that you were beautiful during sex. Your previous intimate moments were a quick fuck and go. But Kylo took time to admire what was sitting right in front of him. Etch every detail of your body into his mind before he took what was now his.

Kylo dipped his head down to plant small, slow, and intimate kisses on your breast. Once he was done with one breast, he kissed across your collarbone to reach the next one. Giving it the same amount of love. You would let out small and subtle moans, but you knew he’d turn into a mad man again very soon. 

As soon as he was done giving your breasts their little intimate moment, he took your nipple into his mouth and started to suck on them. You put your hands in his hair for leverage and to keep him in place so he can suck and nip at your hard nipples. The breast that wasn’t placed in his warm and hot mouth was being rolled and grabbed in his massive hand. He’d pinch and pull your free nipple with his thumb and pointer finger. 

You’ve never felt anyone touch you the way Kylo has. He knew exactly where and how to touch you, no matter what body part it was, that made your body crumble in complete and utter ecstasy. The moans spilling from your mouth were so foreign to your own ears. You really did feel like a rookie being in bed with him.

Kylo released your right nipple from his mouth and in one split second switched roles to the left breast. This time he bit a little harder and you bucked your hips up into him. Feeling his free cock rub against your clothed cunt. Your wetness seeping through the denim. He knew exactly what you wanted and the hand that was cupping your breast went down to unbuckle your jeans.

Kylo released his mouth from sucking on your nipple to rip your pants and your panties off in record time. Now you laid across Kylo’s bed. Sex swollen lips and flushed skin. No clothing on. Completely exposed to him.

He dipped down again to plant sloppy wet kisses and bites from you sternum all the way to your dripping cunt. When Kylo made his way down your torso he stopped and placed his face right in front of your wetness. Inhaling your scent of what he was about to devour.

“I can’t wait to taste your sweetness again.”

Your head was still laying flat on the bed, ready to feel how his tongue feels on your cunt after you’ve only had the delight of feeling his fingers.

He grabbed both your thighs in his hands, kneading the meaty flesh. He teased you by placing those wet kisses and bites on your thigh to build the anticipation. You couldn’t stand waiting for him any longer. You tried bucking your hips as close to his mouth as possible. When you again failed to feel any part of him on your soaked cunt, he bit your thigh so hard it was going to leave a mark. Property of Kylo Ren. You let out a screech and threw your head up to look down at him with such a  _ what the fuck  _ look plastered on.

“If you keep being fucking impatient I’ll shove my cock back in that mouth.” While his annoyed words made you shudder in pleasure, you shot him your bitch face. _If looks could kill._ You just wanted your cunt in his mouth already.

Although you were being impatient, he finally obliged. You felt his tongue lick a stripe from your opening all the way up to your clit. Your body started to convulse at the warm touch of his tongue on your cunt. You wanted to throw your head back to enjoy the moment, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the show below you.

Your thighs pried apart by Kylo’s massive hands. Watching his tongue lap you up and down and your wetness sticking to his tongue. His larger nose bumping your clit. And watching him suck on your clit furiously. The most perfect sight you’ve ever witnessed in your life. And the most pleasurable mouth to find it’s home on your wet cunt. 

Kylo lifted up to swallow whatever juices lingered in his mouth. Bringing a single finger to toy with your clit while he praised your taste. “You taste delectable darling. I can be in this cunt all night.”

You could hardly form a real sentence in between moans, but you had to plead that you wanted more. Needed more. “M-more. Kylo. P-please.”

He didn’t even question your request. He dove his face back down to lap and lick your cunt. When he wasn’t cleaning up your juices, your clit was being sucked in between his teeth. Your legs were being held up and shaking furiously in his hands. Feeling your orgasm start to build in your lower stomach. Your moans got quieter as you were preparing for all hell to break loose. Any second now you’d be a blubbering hot mess, cumming right into Kylo’s mess. Letting your juices cover his whole lower half of his face. Then he pulled away.

You began to panic at your denied orgasm. “Kylo what the fuck don’t stop please I’m right there.” Desperation coating your words.

You felt your favorite pair of fingers dive right into your core again. The intrusion making your head throw back and a scream escape your airless lungs. And a dominating Kylo telling you what to do.

“If you want to cum you ask me first. If you think you’re going to cum, you better ask my permission. Beg for it whore.”

You didn’t even care that you had to beg to cum. You were so close and desperate that you will beg if your life depended on it. 

“Kylo please please please let me cum. Please make me cum I’m begging you.” The little air you had in your lungs quickly escaped with your pleas.

“Then cum for me my messy girl.” Kylo’s fingers pumped in and out of your furiously while he latched your clit in between his teeth. Sucking hard. You felt your orgasm quickly arrive to make its appearance. You screamed and moaned Kylo’s name loudly.

“Y-yes Kylo. I-I’m cumming I’m going to c-cum.” 

Right after that statement your hips snapped up and you felt yourself come undone all over Kylo’s fingers. You felt juices run out of you and down his hand. You felt your clit pulse in between his teeth as you rode out the most euphoric orgasm you have ever experienced. 

You felt your body tense and release for what felt like an eternity. The longest orgasm you’ve ever had the pleasure of riding out with the most experienced man you’ve ever been with. Kylo was kind enough and gently sucked your clit and pushed his fingers in and out of you until your orgasm came down. Hearing the squelching noises of your juices being pushed back in and out. When you finally collapsed from exhaustion and euphoria, Kylo slowly let your clit go and his fingers slip out, your body spasming at the absence of his touch. You laid down and started to curl up into a little ball. Letting yourself come down from your high. You thought your escapade with Kylo was over for tonight and you can start to dress again, but how wrong you were.

At the foot of the bed you saw Kylo taking everything off. Unbuttoning his dress shirt, taking his slacks completely off, throwing his cufflinks across the room. Oh no. What already happened was just the beginning.

“You really thought I was done with you already my dear?” That beautiful and perfect smirk playfully teasing you. 

You let your mouth hang open while you try to get more air in as fast as you can before he takes it all again. You looked like a fish out of water. You were already exhausted from the first orgasm, you weren’t sure if you were going to be able to take anymore. But you wanted it. Oh you wanted it so badly.

Kylo climbed back onto the bed and crawled to get on top of you so he can fuck you in missionary. He placed both hands on the side of your face and pulled you in for a deep  _ good fucking luck _ kiss before he destroyed your shit with his ginormous cock. 

Right after his lips parted from yours, you felt the head of his cock start to protrude your slick core. You moaned and gasped into his mouth. Feeling your walls flutter as his length began to enter you. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” You wondered how long this would last because he already was catching his breath.

You let out soft subtle moans as Kylo let you adjust to his length. Adding an inch every time he thrust back in.

“Kylo m-more. I can handle it.”  _ You were not going to handle it. _

With no hesitation Kylo thrust his entire length into you with a guttural grunt. You screamed when your walls stretched to oblivion to accommodate him. Goosebumps trickled all over your body while heat radiated off of both of you. You arched your back into him as he thrust in and out of you viciously. The slapping of your hips together, the wetness from your cunt, your screams and his grunts could make the whole house echo.

The pain was almost unbearable, but you didn’t want it to end. You could spend all night having your hot and sweaty bodies stuck together as long as he was inside of you. Stretching you out more than you thought would be possible. 

Since Kylo entered your core, his sweaty face laid inside the crook of your neck. When he lifted up you met his eyes to see his jaw slack and sweat beads protruding his forehead. Strings of hair sticking to his face. He looked ethereal like this. Like an aura was surrounding the both of you in all your lust.

You kept your eyes locked on each other as he continued to fuck you into the night. Your legs shaking under him as you felt your second orgasm start to creed up sooner than you expected. His cock had the perfect curve to hit your sweet spot deep inside of you.

You could tell Kylo was also close. His thrust got more violent and uneven. His grunts turned into lower moans. But then he wasn’t satisfied with this position. He needed more. He needed deeper.

In one swift motion, Kylo sat up sitting on the balls of his feet while he threw your legs up so your ankles can rest on his muscular shoulders. This was the first glimpse you saw of him naked. You couldn't see anything right when he got undressed because he quickly found his way on top of you. You wanted to reach out and run a finger along each perfectly sketched ab. Feel the bulging muscles ripple in his arms and shoulders as he fucked you relentlessly. See his nude Greek God stature as he stood naked right in front of you. But you couldn’t reach him.

Your body almost paralyzed as he sunk into you deeper which you didn’t think was possible. He held your ankles close to his shoulders while he grunted on top of you. Watching you squirm under him and pant viciously while you accommodated even more of his length. Your breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust.

“Look at you. Taking my cock so well. You love this don’t you whore?”

“Y-yes. Yes. Yes.” One yes would have sufficed his answer but your mind couldn’t think straight. Your words couldn’t leave your throat normally.

You watched each other like two hawks. Watching you both sweat and moan through your sexual escapade. Your mouths opening and closing to let out the sounds of ecstasy and closing back up so you can suck in more air to your lungs. Then he did something that was sure to drive you over the edge. You watched as Kylo took one hand off your ankle and spit onto his fingers. He reached his hand down to your cunt so he can rub fast and vicious circles over your clit. 

As soon as his hand found your clit your eye rolled back and you let your body go limp. Letting him take control of you and your soon to come orgasm. The moans coming out of you were animalistic and raw. His sheer power and dominance racked your body to exhaustion, but you needed this next orgasm. You craved to feel your body succumb to his cock. You suddenly felt less air enter you. When you snapped your eyes back open you noticed his hand that was rubbing your clit so perfectly, was now wrapped around your throat. Squeezing so tightly that you began to see stars.

“Don’t forget to ask to cum my little whore.” His voice wasn’t as angry as before, but rather soothing, seductive, and reassuring. He let the hand wrapped around your throat have the dominating aspect against you. And he knew you were close to orgasm by the way your body and legs on him were spasming out of fucking control.

“Let me cum Kylo. I’m right there please let me cum.” You had to close your eyes while you begged. The limited air access made it hard to plead. But you were in now way not going to let yourself enjoy what was soon to come.

Kylo tore his hand away from your throat and placed it back on your clit so you can feel as much sensation and pleasure as you possibly can. Kylo’s thrust became quick and powerful, hitting your sweet spot with ease. Before you knew it you threw your head up and let out the loudest ear piercing scream you’ve ever mustered up. Possibly making the windows shake. Your orgasm rawred out of you and juices began to gush out of your destroyed and wide open cunt. Coating Kylo’s cock in a clear and sweet liquid. Your body quaking and squirming as you felt the orgasm coat your whole body from head to toe.

Kylo loved the site of you coming undone before him. And not long after your orgasm began to die down, you felt hot spurts of his own cum filling you up. Warming your core again after your orgasm dissipated. Warming your heart as you heard him grunt loudly while he filled you up with every last drop of his leaking, throbbing, veiny cock. 

You were both now completely exhausted from your house shaking orgasms. You felt Kylo drop your legs and now move to your side. Your legs making a heavy thump against his pillowy soft bed. You felt the bed dip on your side, making you notice that he was now laying down next to you. But you couldn’t move. Couldn’t open your eyes. The exhaustion from this fucking and your body sweat kept you cemented to his bed. You felt the back of his hand stroke your cheek before it latched onto your jaw, turning you to face him, forcing you to open your eyes and see him.

His eyes screamed success. His amber eyes glowed with euphoria as he saw your matted hair and flushed face while you panted looking at him. Looking like a dog in the summer heat. But you couldn’t care. You wanted him to see how wrecked he made you. And he took definite pride in it. 

With his hand still clasped against your jaw, Kylo pulled you in for another kiss. His soft lips caressed your still swollen ones as your eyes fluttered closed to enjoy this soft moment. While still locking lips Kylo’s hand on your jaw unleashed and started to stroke your sweat dampened hair.

He let go of your lips and whispered reassurances to you. “You did so good my dear.” A small smile etched on his face.

You gave him a pathetic and exhausted smile back. “Thank you. That was amazing.” Your eyes became heavier and heavier with each word you spoke. Finally too exhausted to even stay open. The last thing you felt was Kylo’s lips against your forehead. Smiling and giving it small kisses while he continued to stroke your hair. Then everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here or is it just me? How do we think Kylo will react to us staying in his bed overnight without asking lol thank you loves for reading!<3 see you soon!


	11. Offices and Plane Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in Kylo's bed the next morning, wondering if you just made the hugest mistake ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!<3 let me first begin by saying I sincerely apologize for the long delay in updating. Life has been crazy and I haven't had the time or motivation to write at times. But like I have said, I will not abandon this fic and we will ride this out and finish it until its very end! I still can't promise updates every week, every Friday, or that they will be soon. But I will do my best with the time I have to write and give you updates that aren't almost a month long. But I please ask you are understanding of my time and that you please continue to be patient with me. You all have been nothing but so sweet, loving, and amazing towards me and you all are what keeps me motivated to write this little fic of mine. So with that here is our newest chapter and I hope you all enjoy!<3\. Sorry, no Pinterest board this chapter!

Birds chirping. That’s what woke you up. Living in the city you weren’t woken up by such a lovely noise. What woke you up to were car horns, the bustle of people walking, loud delivery trucks driving by. Waking up to birds chirping like fucking Cinderella was a very special treat. This comfy bed was a special treat.

Shit.

You’re still in Kylo’s bed.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Your Cinderella moment was short lived. After the most heavenly stretch in this bed, your eyes shot open to peer to your side. The bed was empty. The only occupant was you and your sticky, naked, exhausted body. Even after one of the greatest sleeps of your life, you still winced and sucked in a sharp breath when your limbs tried climbing out of the king sized bed. Your feet create a little pitter patter noise against the hardwood floors while you tip toed your way into the bathroom.

The bathroom was all white and exceptionally clean. It looked like it was rarely used. But you knew it for sure was. You peered at the shower and saw remnants of water sticking to the glass door. Rude of Kylo to not invite me to shower with him.

You made your way to one of the sinks and turned on the warm water so you can splash your face. While you let the water warm up you stared at your reflection. You saw a defeated woman. Defeated by her boss who charmed and coerced his way to get you in bed. Not that you hated it. You wanted this. But not much talking was done again. The talk would have to come at some point. You don’t know exactly when. Or how to not anger Kylo. But it has to happen. And it will happen soon.

You took a deep sigh, feeling your whole body ache and tense, then leaned down to splash your face. Feeling the warm water awakens your senses. Inhaling the steam to bring you back to life. You cleaned up your face the best you can and between your sticky legs before you made your way back to the master bedroom. You peared at your torn apart clothes laying in a heap on the floor. You picked up your shirt to see that it was definitely not wearable unless you wanted everyone in Brooklyn to see your bra. 

You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth. This isn’t going to work.

You looked around the room and your eyes settled on Kylo’s closet. You slowly crept your way over and found an all black silk robe hanging in the deep crevices of his wardrobe. You didn’t take Kylo as a robe man and you were right because this would have been impossible to find if you didn’t snoop through everything. You snatched the robe off the hanger and wrapped it around yourself. Letting the silk envelop you in a comforting hug.

You made your way to the door of the master bedroom and hesitated. As quickly as you reached for the door knob, you quickly pulled back. You didn’t know if he would be angry at you for staying in his bed and not leaving right away last night. If that made him angry then he definitely wouldn’t like you wearing his expensive silk robe either. But then you knew he’d be angry if you left without saying anything either. You’ve noticed the man doesn’t like to be ignored. That much was clear.

You sucked in your pride and ripped the door open. You softly walked past the threshold and into the quiet and very empty hallway. You made your way to all the rooms on the top floor. No sign of Kylo. You really had to make your way downstairs to find him.

You clumsily made your way downstairs. It wouldn’t feel like such an obstacle course to get down these stairs if your insides weren’t rearranged last night. But the ache and pain in your thighs and between your legs made this a lot harder than it should be. However, the pain started to dissipate quickly when the smell of fresh coffee started to surround you. 

Once you got off the final and excruciating step, you knew the kitchen was the best place to start your search for Kylo. Lo and behold there he was. Sitting on a barstool at his kitchen island. Two cups of steaming hot coffee next to him while he worked diligently on his laptop. You could tell he was working hard because he didn’t even hear you creep into the kitchen. All his senses were turned off.

You cleared your throat lightly to catch his attention, “Umm…good morning.” Don’t make this awkward.

His eyes shot up from his laptop like he was startled, and locked right onto your small, bruised, and battered frame covered in his dark as night robe. 

That small smirk appeared on his face. Almost like he was pleased to see you wearing a piece of his clothing. Probably imagining and full on knowing you had nothing on under it.

“Good morning.” He slid the second piping hot coffee cup towards you. “I know how much you like your coffee.” Then he went back to typing away on his laptop.

You eyed the cup for a second. Thinking if you step any closer to him that you’d be entering the lion’s den. But your tratorous feet pulled you towards the cup. Yes, I do love my coffee.

“Yes I do. Thank you.” You answered sweetly as you lifted the cup and let it warm your hands while the steam simultaneously warmed your face.

“Give me one second to finish this email.” He was focused again. But you were glad knowing he’d give you his attention once he was done. Well, hopefully.

So you stood there. Leaning into the kitchen island letting the coffee wake you up. Listening to Kylo’s fingers work a million miles an hour on his keyboard. Thinking back to the amazing night you had last night. The way his lips felt on your skin. His hands leaving bruised claiming marks on your hips. His tongue wrapping around your sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs. Now wishing that his fingers would be working a million miles an hour on the wetness pooling in between your legs all of a sudden.

You heard his laptop smack closed and you jumped slightly. Not giving him a second to even breathe once he pushed work aside for a moment.

“I’m sorry I ended up staying here last night. I didn’t realize time started to slip away from me so fast.” You couldn’t look him in the eye as you apologized. What happened was extremely professional, but so damn worth it at the same time. You let your self pity stare into the coffee cup right in front of you.

You heard him let out a dark and rumbling chuckle. “No need to apologize. I’d rather you stay here than have someone see you go into your apartment alone last night.”

So he wasn’t mad.

You gave him a small smile, noting that you understood that he wasn’t angry at you and was totally fine with it.

He reached a hand out towards you. You hesitantly took his hand as he quickly pulled you in. Placing you right on his lap.

“Plus, watching you sleep is one of the sweetest sights I’ve ever seen.” You shuttered at those words and him tucking loose hair behind your ear. Feeling heat rush to your cheeks. Letting his dark and seductive voice awaken your senses even more.

“I also wanted to talk to you about something.” His smirk went away and he was a little more serious. Was he going to answer your question from last night before he threw you into bed? 

He reached around you and opened up his laptop again. Opening a tab for flights. He typed in something real quick then two tickets appeared on the screen. Destination, New York to Paris.

Your eyes got wide and you whipped your hand around to look at Kylo. Shock etched on every inch of your face.

“K-Kylo. Are you serious?”

This time his smirk didn’t look like a full on smirk. He looked like he had a genuine, barely there, heartfelt smile. Like he was happy to see how in shock you were that this trip was actually happening. And nonetheless, happening with him.

“Of course I’m serious darling.” His hands went back to cradle your face in his massive hands. Rubbing his thumbs lightly on your cheek bones. “I’ll still have some business to do there but I made business there on purpose. I know how badly you said you wanted to go one day.”

A large smile broke out on your face. You were beaming. Not only were you going to your dream destination, but he remembered that you said that. Reassuring you that he does listen to you. He’s not one of those men who just nods and acts like he hears you. He actually pays attention to you. You’re happy that you both give each other that undivided attention.

“Kylo I don’t know what to say. Thank you. So much.”

He pulled your face closer. Placing his lips on your forehead. 

“There’s more.”

You furrowed your brows together. He grabbed your hips and placed you back on your feet. He grabbed your hand once again and led you to the living room. You followed along behind the large towering man as you passed the kitchen and made your way to his huge and spacious living room. Seeing a bunch of designer boxes and bags sitting on the floor and couch. How you missed that when you walked downstairs earlier you don’t know, but you did.  
Kylo stayed behind as you began to walk ahead of him. Eyeing all the boxes and bags sitting sporadically around the area. You took small steps observing and taking in the area. Your eyes focused on the labels. Chanel, Dior, Versace, Prada, Yves Saint Laurent. You felt your heartbeat quicken and your breathing get heavier. Surely, none of this was for you. A trip to Paris alone is expensive. Why would all these designer items, conveniently placed in Kylo’s living room for you to see, aren’t for you.

“Surely a new wardrobe for the trip would be nice as well.” His voice sounded so far away even though he was just a few steps behind you. You turned around with a dainty hand over your heart. Staring at him like he was completely and utterly fucking insane.

“I can’t accept any of this.” You didn’t want to sound ungrateful. But all of this was at least six figures on top of the trip. 

“Yes you can.” There’s that smirk again.

“No Kylo I can’t.”

He closed the very small gap between you by resting his hands on both sides of your face. Bring you both so close that his lips almost brushed against your when he whispered reassurances to you.

“Please accept it. I already told you. You deserve it. All of it. You deserve to be happy.”

You gulped. Feeling your throat bobble as you tried to think of what to say. But only one response came to mind.

“Just being with you makes me happy.” Shit. 

Was that the right thing to say? You always find yourself second guessing if what you say to him is right or wrong. You weren’t lying though. Gifts were nice. Of course they were nice. You didn’t have the luxury of designer items growing up. Knowing the gifts were coming from Kylo made it extra special to you as well. But you didn’t need gifts. You needed him. He’s filled your life with a happiness you can’t explain. I hit you like a wave. Quickly and suddenly. The times you’ve spent together so far already hold a special place within you. Aside from the outbursts that you’ve managed to pretty much work through. If he feels the same, who knows. The man isn’t necessarily an open book. As you’ve seen he loves to avoid the question. He’s not one to go into huge detail about his feelings unless it hurts his ego and pride. The most you’ve gotten out of him is his anger towards his parents and his drawl to protect and care for you. But him letting you sleep in his bed, giving you a cup of coffee, showering you with luxuries and good sex, you’d think he did feel the same also. That this is more than just you being his possession. Reminding you, this talk really does need to happen. 

As quickly as your words came out, his eyes quickly widened to the response. It wasn’t an angered look. Almost like he was puzzled. Frustrated. Didn’t know if he liked the answer. But eventually his features softened again. Pulling you in for a soft kiss.

“Think of the gifts as an added bonus then.” His hands fell from your face and one sat on the small of your back while the other gave your ass a very quick but dominating smack.

You let out a small yelp when he turned you around and told you to start opening everything.

You sat on the couch, feeling like a kid on Christmas morning. Although, your Christmases were never like this. This was already so much better.

You tore through everything in a matter of minutes. Dresses, blouses, shoes, coats, handbags, you name it, Kylo bought it. And the man had exceptional taste in clothing. How he had good taste in women’s clothing, you didn’t know, but you weren’t complaining.

“Kylo…I really don’t know what to say about all of this. Thank you. I truly appreciate it.” You sounded exhausted by just ripping through the gifts and it made you cringe at yourself a bit. Who have I become?

“Like I said my dear you deserve it. I’ll never feel like my paycheck to you is enough to deal with me.”

You chuckled. “You act like I hate dealing with you. I told you I don’t need any of this. Being with you is enough.”

Kylo looked down like he was almost defeated. It wasn’t that the man couldn’t take a compliment. He got off well knowing his cock stretched you out. So that wasn’t the issue. You then realized, he doesn’t know any better than to do this.

“I don’t know how to show my care without giving you something. It’s the only way I know affection. My parents did the same. They’d leave me alone for months at a time and come back with a gift from wherever they went to. As a kid it was great. But once I got older I wanted to do nothing more than burn it all.” You could hear anger coating his voice. The anger of talking about his parents. But it was a step in the right direction. He'd talk about them with you, even if it angered him.

He has demons. That much you knew. As did you. But your demons were completely different. Far from parents who were giving to make up for a lack of absence. Your parents lack of absence was the best gift ever. You didn’t want or need anything more from them. And they were happy to oblige.

“My parents never gave me anything. They knew I’d only resent them more than I already did. That’s why this is all overwhelming sometimes. I appreciate it truly. I guess I just don’t know how to accept.”

He looked deep into your soul with his eyes. Like they were filled with sorrow. Sorrow that you felt such darkness when it came to your parents. Perhaps a little more dark than his past. There seemed to be some saving when it came to him and his mom. But with your parents, that’s something you will never go back to. A past you’ve let die.

“Thank you Kylo for showing me the world. This is all something I never thought possible for me. You’re showing me a new side of life. And I’m happy to explore it. Especially with you.”

He walked silently with a purpose as he made his way towards the couch to sit next to you. He pulled you into his lap yet again, and you let yourself fall into him. Letting your head rest on his chest as his warm and big arms cradled you. His chin rested on top of your head.

“So am I.”

\----------

“You’re living the dream.” You heard Rose yelling from your living room as you were in the kitchen preparing dinner for your 3 best friends.

Your roommate was gone for her night shift this evening, so what better opportunity than to have your friends over, have some wine, and reminisce on what a crazy fucking life you’ve had for the past month.

Your friends were all crowded in your living room looking at the six figure wardrobe you had Shiro and Mika haul into your apartment when you got home a couple of hours ago. It was the weekend, but Mr. Ren never takes a day off of work. You bid each other a farewell in the late morning when he was out the door to head to his office and finish up some things before the big trip next week. 

“How many handbags does one person need?” Finn said while examining your black Prada Re-Edition 2005 Nylon bag. There wasn’t much to examine but he was staring at it with a purpose.

“This clearly isn’t enough for her.” As Rose was throwing a pair of Gucci sunglasses on, just to see how they fit her.

“It’s enough, it's excessive.” Leave it to Poe for being the only one who is serious during this time.

You made your way into the living room, balancing two wine glasses in each hand and a bottle of your best Whole Foods wine between your ribs and elbow. You plopped yourself on the floor and began opening the bottle so everyone can calm their fucking nerves already.

“Don’t worry Poe I’ll share with you.” You had a dumb playful little smile appearing on your face while you concentrated on pouring him the biggest glass of all. 

Everyone laughed except Poe. Which you expected. You shoved the glass towards him and he didn’t hesitate to take a big sip.

Everyone got a little quiet while you all let the wine sink in a bit. The mood in the room shifted dramatically and everyone seemed to be a little less on edge about half of Bloomingdales sitting in your small Brooklyn apartment.

“I’m so jealous you guys are all going to Paris. Like I love my job working on planes but I don’t get to do the travelling part like you three.” Rose was swirling the wine in her glass. Staring at it like she was longing to travel the damn world all of a sudden. Which she didn’t. The girl found plenty to do in New York. She basically made a vacation no matter where she went.

“I’ll bring you back a souvenir don’t worry.” You winked. Not letting your playful mood falter anytime soon.

“Bring me back a French man since you stole Kylo from the rest of New York.” She started to elbow you and you choked on your wine. You didn’t steal Kylo. Nothing between you was official or anything. Right?

“Jesus Rose.” Finn had a disgusted look on his face due to her comment. It made you and Poe raise a little eyebrow.

“What? The guy is wining and dining her, giving her a chauffeur, having her come to his office, bringing her to his mansion, buying her the best wardrobe money can buy. The dick must be good.” She took a sly little sip from her wine. Because she knew you too well. And knew she was right about it all.

You, Finn, and Poe all let a hand fall over your faces. Basically facepalming yourselves. Rose was always the blunt one out of your group. You love that about her. But right now you kind of just wish she’d shut up.

“So I’m assuming the talk you two had went well yesterday?” Your eyes widened. The talk. Yes, the talk. The talk that didn’t really happen. I mean it kind of did but not in the way you were hoping. So you nodding yes right now won’t be 100% lying.

You just decided it would be best to bring your wine glass to your lips, take a sip, while simultaneously humming mmhmm.

Poe raised his eyebrow at you. “What talk?”

“Oh my god Rose you couldn’t have just kept this between me and you?” You could hear the desperation in your voice about not wanting to go into detail about “the talk.”

“No you know I can never do that.” the deadpan serious ass tone coated her voice right now.

You set your wine glass down on the table and put your head down so you can run your fingers through your hair. Feeling defeated that yes, you were going to have to go into detail. When you lifted your head back up they were all staring at you. Waiting for the last 48 hours to be talked about in full detail. Well, only some parts in full detail.

“No, we didn’t necessarily talk. I guess the furthest we went was talking about his gift giving. Even I said it was too much and I couldn’t accept it. But he very much insisted I do. He said he just wants me to be happy. And he doesn’t know how to show he cares or that he’s necessarily sorry or remorseful with his words. He only knows how to buy shit because he said that’s what his parents did when they abandoned him so much as a child. And I told him all I need is hime, not gifts. You all know I’m horrible at receiving things. But Rose also said I need to have the discussion of what my job holds if things between him and I don’t work. That conversation got cut…very short.”

“So answered with his dick?” Oh Rose.

Finn and Poe started mumbling and groaning at her very personal question. You wanted to also but all you could do was close your eyes and inhale as loudy and excessively as possible.

“Yes Rose. If you must know.”

Your eyes were still closed when you felt a hand grabbing yours. You knew it was Poe before you even opened your eyes. Whenever he got serious he was always one to give a reassuring touch so you didn’t feel uncomfortable. That’s what you loved about him.

“Listen to me kiddo. I know the gifts are nice. I know he may not have the ways to apologize with words. Those things can be worked on if you choose to continue this. Hopefully. But eventually this gift giving is going to get old, he’s going to avoid conversations more, and you’re going to eventually get very fed up. I know it doesn’t seem like it now because you’re being treated better than ever before. Especially with how you grew up, I know this all feels amazing. But Rose it right for once.”

Rose turned her heads towards Poe when she heard that lowkey backhanded compliment. “Hey!”

“You need to have these conversations with him. Words can speak louder than actions sometimes.” You didn’t realize the tears pricking the corners of your eyes while you stared at Poe. He was right. They were all right. You sort of lost yourself in a way with Kylo. But not in a bad way. You didn’t accept gifts often and didn’t know how. Your childhood was torture. You hated your parents and they hated you. Accepting love is hard. Accepting forgiveness even harder. But with Kylo, it was so easy. Sure he only knew how to apologize with gifts and the good dick, but warmth is wrapped around you while being with him. He doesn’t even need to say or do much to let you know he cares. Like Shiro and Mika said, he’s the only one he’s done any of this stuff for. He’s the most potential bachelor in New York. And yet he chose you. His flight attendant. With a dark past and even darker heart that she hasn’t let love ever. You didn’t want this to end. But for it to go forward, you’d have to have these conversations.

You wiped a small tear that rolled down your cheek while you still stared at Poe.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read: I know some of you have been wondering about Y/N being so accepting of gifts, letting Kylo get away with his bullshit, and not much talking happening between them on very serious matters for the relationship to continue. I hope this chapter cleared some things up and answered some of your questions and concerns. But some things Y/N and Kylo are avoiding are for plot reasons that will be happening later in the fic. I hope that makes sense and you all understand. I also promise from the bottom of my heart, I would never make a weak female Y/N character depiction. We will learn Y/N past is dark, but it's not going to make her weak. Again, I hope that all makes sense. I love you all so much and I will see you on the next update<3

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you think the rest of this job is going to go? Good? Bad? Smutty? All of the above? Thank you so much for reading! I'm definitely going to do my best to update every Friday for you loves!<3 I'd love to read your comments in the mean time!


End file.
